Genetics
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Sam's life begins to look up when the next threat begins to appear and he is placed in yet another strange predicament. Sector Seven is back for one last try at figuring the secrets behind alien lifeforms and they discover history lost even to the Autobots. And how is the world going to take alien robots at their door? Games are changing and something has to give. OptimusxSamXBee
1. Welcoming friends

**Author's Note: So, I know that I shouldn't be doing this considering I have so many other stories, but I have to. This idea has been stuck in my head for so long I just had to write it down. Enjoy!**

**Ownership: I own nothing but the plot line.**

** Word Count: 3,649**

**Disclaimer: None.**

_"Genetics is all about showcasing human beauty along with high-quality performance." Bela Karolyi_

In the months that followed the attack on Chicago, the Autobots have been thoroughly apologized to by the America and pretty much every country that wanted them off Earth is now practically on it's knees thanking the Autobots for their "selflessness". Sam had to roll his eyes at the mere pretense of the sentiment. Of _course _humanity was going to thank them now.

"Damn bureaucrats and their bullshit," Maggie had said over the phone the day after Chicago incident, her australian accent as thick as the first time he spoke to her. "I can't believe they sent the Autobots away for them to die, and now... now they just expect to be forgiven?"

"They were," Sam had mumbled annoyed. "Optimus understands their... fear? Hesitation? I don't really know, but he understands something that he thinks somehow makes it acceptable to be treated the way that they were..." Sam sighed, laying back on his bed, listening to Carly's heels clack clacking around on the hardwood floor beneath him.

"And how does Lennox feel about that?"

Sam laughed softly, rolling onto his side. " Will? I can feel his rage all the way from here."

"That's it, I'm coming down to see you guys, ASAP," Maggie had said with finality in her voice.

That was a few months ago. Earlier this morning Sam got a text message from Maggie asking him to pick her up at the airport. It was a present surprise to hear from her after a long time of silence from her. It'd be nice to get out and see friends to forget about what's been happening recently. So, Sam smiles and bounces out to the garage, ignoring the silence of the house, to see Bumblebee relaxing in his alt form.

"Bumblebee," Sam calls, "how do you feel about seeing an old friend?"

Bee chirps happily, the driver's door popping open and the radio turns on, _"Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night. 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5. Baby, you got the keys. Now shut up and drive."_

Sam smiles lightly, running his hand along the door before sliding into the plush cushioned seats. He closes the door and puts the key into the ignition. Bee relinquishes control to Sam and surfs the radio.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" Bee asks innocently as they pull out of the garage, door shutting behind them, and out into the busy streets heading for the airport.

"Maggie's in town, she needs to be picked up from the airport. I guess it's perfect timing, I can stay at the NEST base with you guys for the duration of her stay, right? I still need to have that meeting with the President of the United States..." Sam groans, taking his eyes off the road, so used to Bee being the one behind the wheel, luckily bee foresaw this and took over control. Normally someone would be excited or even nervous about meeting/seeing the President of the United States but Sam just couldn't bring himself to be the least bit excited. Not since they nearly sent the Autobots to their deaths.

Bee chirps happily. "I've. Missed. You. So. Much!" He says in the voices over the radio. Sam laughs, patting the steering wheel affectionately.

"Yeah," Sam murmurs, staring at the scenery change around them, "I've missed you too, Bee. Ever since Carly and I started to fight... well, it's been a little difficult to come out and see you and the rest of the gang at the NEST base. But hey, we spent the entire weekend together, which is something we haven't done in a while, right?"

Bee's engine makes a hum of agreement, seemingly at ease with Sam, which make the human smile. Two vastly different forms of life that are so far apart that they come from different planets, are able to bond as if they were meant to be best friends from the moment Bee took his first breath. Like somehow, somewhere out there would be an organic that he was going to be with as best friends. That thought always made him smile.

They travel in quiet company all the way to the airport. Sam told Bee he would back (hopefully) soon with Maggie and walked into the terminal. He gets in to see that her flight was delayed about twenty minutes, so he finds a seat and sits contently, messing around on his phone and gazing around at the different people while he waits.

"Pretty crazy what happened in Chicago, huh?"

Sam blinks, turning to the young man next to him, probably a college student. "Huh?"

The younger man grins, showing off two rows of straight white teeth. "Chicago." He nods towards a t.v. screen hanging precariously on the closest wall, and a news anchor is covering national news. She's talking about the repairs to Chicago after the mysterious "terrorist" attack. It's too loud in the terminal to hear what she's saying or any of her guests, but there are subtitles, and if Sam were closer, he may indulge in reading, but it hurts his eyes to strain that far.

"Oh yeah. I know right? You'd never expect..." Sam trails off, he's such a horrible liar. He gets all nervous and sweaty and begins to ramble when he feels pressured. It's a horrible habit that has got him caught so many times in a lie. And sometimes he feels that the truth is so far fetched that whom ever he is trying to convince won't believe him so he rambles and gives the impression that he's lying-which sucks just as much, if not more, than being caught in an actual lie.

There is a long silence as the two stare at the screen, neither really watching it.

Finally, the younger man turns back to Sam, "I'm Cruser Meka," he says politely, holding out a hand.

Sam takes it, introducing himself, "Sam Witwicky."

"Are you heading somewhere for vacation, Mr. Witwicky?" Cruser asks, settling his small black suitcase down on the floor, after releasing Sam's hand. He turns slightly to Sam.

Sam shakes his head. "Nah, just waiting for a friend who is flying in today. You?"

"Likewise, except it's my brother."

Sam nods politely. This young man, maybe fresh into college with dark black hair; short, wild and untamed, with dark brown eyes in his t-shirt and jeans. He's just some ordinary average person, nothing extremely or even remotely outstanding about him physically. Which is kind of what attracts Sam to him. Cruser is _normal. _Okay, so maybe the name is unique but that's it. So far.

"Sam?"

Sam turns to see Maggie looking around, lost. She has two suitcases and two carrying bags on her arms. Sam hadn't even noticed that her plan had even landed.

"That's her. Got to go. It was nice meeting you, Cruser." Sam gets up and heads over to Maggie, hearing Cruser yell out, "You too, Sam!"

Maggie grins widely as he approaches. She drops her bags, except for what looks like an expensive purse to which she laid down gently, and through herself into Sam's awaiting arms. She smelled of cocoanuts.

"Oh Sam, how long has it been?" Maggie asks once she finally pulls away. Sam helps her with her bags as they head for the exit.

"Since just after Egypt, I think," Sam murmurs trying to recall.

Maggie makes a face. "I should definitely stop coming out here after a major disaster."

"No way, it's like a light at the end of the tunnel."

Maggie grins, bumping her shoulder with Sam's lightly. "Well, thank you. Oh, and Glen says hello, by the way."

"Oh," Sam says. "Give him my best wishes when you get back."

"Sure. Oh!" Maggie drops her stuff again, leaving Sam to retrieve them on his own. "Bumblebee!" She jogs over to the Camaro in her heels effortlessly. She lays her hands on the hood and smiles at her reflection in the paint. There is a low hum and a quick happy chirp from the yellow car. "How have you been you sexy Camaro, you?"

Bee chirps happily. Maggie can feel the purr of his engine beneath her finger tips.

"Mag?"

"Yeah, Sam?" The blond over her should at her friend. The brunette gives her a look tipping his chin down at his handful of her bags.

"Oh." She walks over and grabs a few bags. Bee pops the trunk and back left door. Sam puts all the suitcases into Bee's trunk while Maggie puts her carrying bags and her purse onto Bee's back seat before both of them climb into the front seats and Sam pulls them out of the airport parking lot. Which was a headache. Sam just wished everyone could have a bit of common sense.

"So," Sam says, giving up driving and letting Bee take the helm once again. "How long is your vacation?"

"Well..." Maggie trails off, pulling her curly blond locks up into a messy ponytail. "It was suppose to be a surprise but I managed to get the job out here. I mean, I'm a tech analyst for the Autobots, so there really is no better place for me to be but then with them, right?"

The radio turns on with a loud cheer and applause. People wooting and hollaring, probably from some speech Bee picked off the internet.

Maggie laughs and runs her hand along the hand on her door. "Thanks, Bumblebee, I always knew you were my biggest fan."

The applause stops and the radio station changes. _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Sam and Maggie both smile at each other. Sam shrugs with great mirth as Bee quiets down again. "Well, thanks Bee. Um, anyway, that's so good for you, right? I mean this is the thing that you wanted, right?"

Maggie nods. "Yeah, actually this works in my favor. I come out here for months every single year, it's probably best that I finally get transfered out to do a job that's much better suited for being here anyway." Maggie sighs, rolling down the window, letting the cool breeze ruffle her curled locks. "God, I'm just so tired of human bullshit. It's one thing for it to be all we know, but since meeting the Autobots and learning what true saintliness is, I can stand it less and less."

Sam nods, understanding completely. "I agree."

There is a long moment of silence, Bee finally got them out of the airport parking lot and onto the highway heading out of town. Once they could no longer see the city, Maggie rolls up her window slightly and looks at Sam. "Sam... how have you been doing?"

"Me?" Sam asks confused, suddenly being the topic of conversation. "I'm fine. Why?"

Maggie doesn't reply right away. In fact, she turns away to look out over the vast openness. Farmlands will eventually give way to open fields. After that there will be a secret military base, that's in the middle of nowhere. What is this, like their third base, Sam wonders, or fourth? Either way, getting a new, more advanced but equally as "secret" military base as an apology for almost getting them killed.

But as per usual, Optimus was willing to forgive them once again for being poorly mistreated. A part of it annoyed Sam to no end. Autobots willingly helped the humans even after what they sought for was lost.

The Allspark. And later followed by the Matrix.

Yet the Autobots stayed and continued to get mistreated by humans. Where it annoyed him, it also continues to be one of the most important things that Sam loved about the Autobots as a race. Their unwavering will and loyalty will never cease to amaze and draw admiration from the young human boy.

Maggie draws his attention back by saying, "I heard... about you and Carly..."

Sam is quiet, thinking about all the times him and Carly had a screaming match since Chicago. She was grateful that he and the Autobots risked their lives to save her, along with the human army's help. She understood what it meant to be involved with the Autobots and she even understood what Sam had gone through before even meeting her. She couldn't understand how Sam and Mikaela were able to overcome it. The nightmares, the weary look at every mechanical device; big or small, and always wondering; always waiting for the next attack, the next evil plot. The stress built up and it leaked into their relationship.

"Carly and I are..." he pauses, trying to think of the right words. Okay? Fine? Dealing? He couldn't say that that, because it wasn't true. "We will be okay. She's seeing her family and talking to some government therapists... Look," Sam turns to Maggie to look into those big blue eyes. "you too, Bee, Carly isn't sturdy like Mikaela and I. She didn't take almost dying well."

"Sam, I get it. I had to have some therapy after the Autobots first arrived... and after that tiny Decepticon tried to kill us. But, that shouldn't lead to her biting your head off for something you couldn't control and to be honest, as horrible as it sounds, you didn't have to go back for her," Maggie says, cold and even. "You could have very well died going back there."

Bee makes a noise of distress.

Sam wants to be mad at Maggie, but he can't. Just like he can't be mad at Carly. He understands that it's hard to swallow and even harder to deal with. Maggie is just telling him the painful truth. The cold reality is that Sam could have died in Chicago, like died more than in Egypt and there would be no Matrix to save him.

"Look... I get it, really, I do. Can we... Can we just not talk about this anymore? My stress level is like through the roof and I mean, if you want to be the cause of a major stress related illness in my future, you'll just let it go for now, okay? Can we do that?" Sam rambles, like he always does when he wants to avoid a conversation... or is nervous... or whenever he talks to anyone... at any time.

"Fine," Maggie rolls the window back down all the way. "Can you turn on some music, Bee?"

The yellow bot obeys and turns on some soft rock song Sam isn't familiar with. Sam rolls down his window and looks out at the fields as they pass by carelessly and freely. Sometimes Sam thinks it must be fun to be an inanimate object, something without thoughts, or feelings or even obligations. Yeah, lacking any... or _all _of those things sounds nice.

Or at least that's always an initial thought, but that's usually the stress and irritation talking. When Sam stops to think about his life, and he visits this line of thinking a lot, he knows he'd never really give up the time he spent with Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Hell, even Mikaela, whom broke his heart, and Carly who's getting dangerously close to it too.

To be quite honest, the line that he had asked Mikaela before any of this got so serious, before he was so far in that he couldn't get out, Sam had asked, "50 years from now when you look back on your life, don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Now thinking back on his life, and even though 50 years have yet to pass, Sam is glad that he got in the car.

"Maggie," Sam turns to his friend, one of the few that have been in this since the beginning, "thank you. Really, thank you. I know that you're just looking out for me. And, you know I appreciate it, right?"

Maggie stares out the window for a moment longer before looking over at Sam, her face turning sympathetic. "I'm sorry, really. I went overboard. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You certainly don't need me to question your choices. I'm sorry."

Sam smiles tiredly. "No, sometimes I need a kick in the ass to get me going. We're even."

Maggie smiles in return. "Deal."

Once they make it to the Autobot base, the military presence exceeding any of the other bases. This is also by far the largest and most elaborate. Definately new and made for Autobots specifically.

"Cool new home, Bumblebee," Sam says amused once they finally get through the checkpoint.

Bee chirps happily._  
_

Some military men help remove the luggage from Bee's trunk and back seat. Once the car is empty, Bee transforms into his bipedal mode. He poses with his hands on his hips, gazing around at the military base. Seeing Sam's comment as acceptable, his radio turns on, _"Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue! Sweet home Alabama, Lord I'm coming home to you."_

"I always know when your home, Bumblebee," Optimus says affectionately, rounding the corner with Will and Ironhide behind him.

Bumblebee makes a series of happy noises at his leader, probably telling him how happy he is to see him. This has been one of the longest times Bee has been away without visiting, excluding the time when he was doing recon on Earth looking for the Cube. Mind you, a few months is nothing compared to a Cybertronian life span, but seeing his family everyday safe and sound is a blessing.

"Hey, Sam, Maggie, about time you guys made it," Will greets walking over to the new arrivals. Then to Maggie, "How was the trip?"

"Long," Maggie says but adds affectionately, "but worth it."

"Welcome back, Maggie. It's good to see you again, Sam," Optimus drops down so he can look at the two humans more on their level.

Sam smiles familiarly. "Yeah, thanks Optimus, the hospitality of the Autobots is always a relief."

Maggie nods. "Agreed. But just so you know, you'll be seeing me around base more often. I got approval from the Government to move my base of operations out here, something I've been trying to do for years. You can't begin to imagine how surprised I was when my supervisor told me. He also may have mentioned some request from an anonomous source for my assistance. And asked for me by name." She gives Optimus a knowing look.

Feigning innocence, Optimus says, "I believe it was by luck that your requests were finally heard."

Maggie nods again, smiling. "I bet."

"You sir," Bee says, piecing together other people's voices, pointing at Optimus, "is a liar. But know, that your commitment and heart is noted."

Optimus stands up, chuckling with mirth. "I can't fool my best scout, can I?"

Bee waggles his finger at Optimus with a "no sir."

"You're in an awfully good mood, Bumblebee," Ironhide grunts. "Happy to be home?"

_"Me and you and you and me, no matter how you toss the dice, it has to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together!" _Bumblebee's radio sings as he gestures to the base around him, amusing all that are present. "I've never been so happy in my whole life!"

Maggie laughs. "I enjoy a man who's easily pleased."

"Alright, alright, why don't we let Sam and Maggie get settled in," Optimus suggests, straightening up to his full height.

Both humans thank the Autobot leader as Will waves for them to follow him. Both Will and Sam help Maggie carry her luggage to her new residence. They take a few minutes to finish their greetings and agree to meet up in the canteen for dinner when Sam and Will say their goodbyes and head to Sam's temporary residence.

"Welcome back, Sam," Will says, standing in the doorway as Sam unlocks his door and turns on the light to the quaint little room with a bed, televison, dresser, closet, attached bathroom and a closet. "Hopefully for a while, right?"

Sam nods, turning to the Lieutenant Colonel. "Yeah, for a while, why?"

Will shrugs, pushing himself off the wall. "The Autobots are more at ease when you're here, is all. They're pretty protective of you, you know."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I know. They're worry worts is what they are."

Will nods, pursing his lips. "I can agree to that. But it's only cause they care, I hope you know."

"I do," Sam says quickly. "It's just a bit... much sometimes, you know?"

"Look, I'm not telling you what you should or shouldn't do. Sam, it's your life. But, I'm just gonna say that the longer you're here, the easier it is to deal with the Autobots is all." Will grins, then with a little wave, he turns around and heads off.

Sam closes the door and takes a few minutes to clean out his single duffel bag and sit on his bed to relax for a few minutes.

**List of Songs used:**

**1. Shut up and Drive-Rihanna**

**2. I'll be- Edwin McCain**

**3. Sweet home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**4. So Happy Together- The Turtles**


	2. Just another day

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with school. Thanks for reading so far. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 4,554**

_"Your genetics load the gun. Your lifestyle pulls the trigger." ~Mehmet Oz_

It's always nice to eat with the military men. All of them usually in a good mood. Camaraderie high among them. Robert Epps sits with Will, Maggie and Sam. The four of them talk over simple, nonclassified information about what's going on around the base and what's up with the government.

"So, Sam, I hear that you are going to see the President again," Robert says, taking a bite of mashed potato. After he swallows, he asks, "getting another award? Maybe he'll give you a boat."

Will snorts, laughing. "That's a really random thing to just give someone." Then in his President Obama voice, he says, "Thanks for saving the world Samuel James Witwicky for the third time, here's a boat!"

At that, even Sam had to laugh. Maggie decides to join in. "A space station in your honor!"

"A community college!"

"A school system!"

"A library!"

"A monument!"

"A river!"

Will ducks his head down, laughing loudly. Between gasps of air, he yells out, "A Country!"

Maggie had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Okay, I can't beat that one. Country, it is."

Sam looks between the two of them for a silent second, Maggie and Will grinning at each other, before the Hero looks over at Robert Epps. He shakes his head in mock disapointment at Will's second in command. "Really? Look at what you started."

Robert nods, grinning. "But come on, how cool would that be?"

"Not," Sam says calmly, but with mirth in his eyes. "I mean, I still want to be normal, no matter what has happened since Mission City. I'm just starting to accept that I probably don't have a choice in the matter anymore."

Robert nods in understanding, reaching over and slapping Sam on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, Sam. Keep thinking like that and you may make it through this life yet." Robert says with a touch of affection. Over the years, the ever reliable and comic relief, Robert has kept a close, brotherly eye on Sam whenever he was on base.

"But really, is it going to be another medal?" Maggie asks, looking at the youngest in their group. All Sam could do was shrug.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

They stay and chat for an hour even after they finish eating. But eventually Maggie had to stand up stretching onto her tip toes, hands high above her head, her shirt rides up a bit, showing a ribbon of flesh on her stomach for just a moment before she drops her hand down to her sides. "Alright, I have to hit the hay. Jet lag is finally catching up to me. Goodnight, everyone."

The three boys call out goodnight and resume talking.

"The white house is practically grovelling at Optimus's feet for forgiveness. You know, thanks for saving our asses, can we make it up to you by building a bot friendly base for you and listen to everything you say until the next disaster," Will says in a mock polition voice. Sam couldn't help but think that Will was good at doing other people's voices, which brought a ghost of a smile to his lips, then quickly vanished once the words registered.

"That is until other thoughts start appearing in our heads, then under the bus you and logic go," Robert finishes.

Sam nods slowly. They laugh and joke about it now, but humans are stupid. As humans, Sam knows that they lack compassion overall for what they don't understand. And not many humans understand Cybertronians. Actually, from what Sam can tell, the only humans that can, aren't complete dicks. Will, Robert, Maggie, the other military men that have dedicated the past few years working with them, and as far as Sam has seen none of them have even been the least bit mean or rude, or anything of the sort.

"They don't deserve this," Sam says quietly, looking down at the table, "Optimus, Ratchet, Mudflap and Skids, Ironhide, Arcee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Prowl, Wheeljack, Wheelie and Brains. And Bumblebee..." Sam trails off thinking about the yellow Camaro. "My buddy. God, he doesn't deserve any of this. None of them do and yet this shit keeps happening to them."

"I know, Sam, I know," Will says somberly.

Will's and Sam's brown eyes lock and Sam says quietly, "If they get kicked off of Earth, like they were last time... where would they go? They can't go to Cybertron and they can't stay here...? Where else is there to go?"

Will shakes his head, having no answer for that. These questions... they weren't the first time Will had heard them, or even asked them himself. What are the chances of the Autobots, who have done nothing wrong, finding another planet to inhabit that has lifeforms that are somewhat civil? Are the Autobots even capable of repopulating a new world, _especially _if they have to start from scratch?

Without the Allspark, can the Autobots even repopulate? The thought chilled Sam to the bone, because if they can't, then Sam really did just put Cybertronians on the 'Endangered Spiecies' list when he shoved the Cube into Megatron's spark. And that didn't even kill Megatron, it merely delayed him for his next attack on Earth with the help of the Fallen.

Feeling depressed, Sam stands up, rubbing the back of his head, fingers tangling a bit in loose curls. "Guys, I got to get some sleep. This just hasn't been a restful couple of days." Sam looks around the Canteen to see they are one of the last groups of people there, excluding a group of two guys, and one of two girls and three guys in seperate corners of the Canteen. All talking quietly together, being respectful of those around them. The two guys laugh rather loudly, then quiet down noticing their volume.

"Night Sam," Will says quietly.

"See you tomorrow, Witwicky," Robert gives a little wave.

Sam gives a little salute with his pointer and middle finger. "Night guys."

Bumblebee is waiting outside for him when Sam walks out. Surprised, Sam walks over to the hood. "Hey, Bee, I didn't know you were waiting out here. I would of came out sooner, had I known."

_"Baby, we got all the time in the world, so, why don't we take it nice and slow?" _ Bee's radio plays quietly, being mindful of the darkening skies and the quietness that has settled over the base.

Sam smiles lightly, laying his hands on the sleek yellow hood, the moon a spot of white in the center of the hood. It's a half moon tonight, Sam thought, tracing the outline for a quiet moment. "I know, Bee. All the time in the world."

As if sensing that Sam was bothered, Bee popped open the driver's side of the door, inviting him in. Sam obliged climbing in, door closing behind him. Sam pulls the seat belt across himself as Bee moves slowly through the dark streets. Sam can see Optimus by the medbay talking with Ratchet, both gave the Autobot and his charge a nod as they drove by.

Sam took this time to appreciate the large buildings and the unique architecture probably a primitive to something similar on Cybertron. Which was good, Sam thought, this is the Autobots home now. He just wished that everyone else thought the same thing. Sure, a part of Sam is happy that he's one of the few people that the Autobots know and directly look to and care enough to befriend, but Sam wouldn't mind sharing them with the rest of the world so long as they never had to worry about not having a home to return to.

Bumblebee makes a noise of sadness, then very tenitive his soft british voice comes through the radio. "Sam? Your trembling, are you cold?" But Sam could tell Bee knew that probably wasn't the case.

There was trembling, but no tears. None even building. But then again, Sam never cries. He's always been strong and he'll continue to not cry. He'll continue to be able to handle whatever is thrown at him.

A few deep breaths later, the trembling stops and his back straightens in the plush leather, a weak smile on his lips. "No, sorry Bee. I'm just thinking about stuff. I'll be okay, alright?"

Bee's real voice comes through again. "But, I do worry, Sam. I'm-" there is a horrible clinking under the dashboard and Bee's alt form jolts to a stop, the car physically recoiling as if in pain.

"Bee? Are you okay?" Sam asks, rubbing the steering wheel comforting.

Unfortunately for Bee, Ratchet and Optimus were still close, and having heard the noise and the painful movement, the fitful medic makes his way over. Bee tries in vein to tell them that he's okay, but that horrible clinking noise makes it impossible. Sam barely got out the door Bee popped open before the yellow bot transforms into his bipedal mode, making noises as if in pain. It's a horrible keening sound the brings Sam back to Mission city when Bee lost his legs and back in Egypt when Sam died, and he was just slipping away.

"Hold still, Bumblebee," Ratchet says dutifully, zapping Bee's throat with a lazar, to which he recoils from. Optimus plucks Sam up and moves him away before the thrashing Autobot can land on him. Sam notices the streets filling up with NEST personal and other Autobots, all coming to see what's going on. Most are armed, thinking that they were under attack but lower their weapons when they see that's not the case.

"Slag it Bumblebee, quit that yowling, all you're doing is hurting yourself more!" Ratchet snaps, zapping him with medical lazar again. The panicked bot doesn't seem to hear, he's pulling at his throat.

"Bumblebee," Optimus says softly. "It's okay. Calm down."

The sound of his leader's voice is finally what called Bee's attention and he quieted down, still holding onto his throat. Ratchet scans him one more time.

"Bumblebee! I told you not to use your audio vocalizers! I told you that you were going to hurt yourself until we get the parts we need to repair it," Ratchet snaps, clonking the yellow Autobot over the head. "Now do you believe me?"

Bee nods quickly, ducking under another clonk to scoot over to Optimus, still rubbing his neck.

Optimus shakes his head at the scouts begging look to get the medic to back off. "You heard Ratchet, Bumblebee. No more talking until we can repair your vocalizer. Now go to the medbay to rest, you'll need it."

Bumblebee makes a noise of protest, flinches slightly looking over at Sam still being protected by the leader of the Autobots. He points at Sam and looks back a Ratchet as if to say, "But I have Sam to worry about."

"Don't use me as an excuse," Sam says, looking down at the pitiful eyes of his guardian. "Besides, that sounded like it really hurt. You're gonna have to see Ratchet anyway, what's delaying for the whole two minutes it'll take for you to drop me off and get back to medbay?"

Bumblebee looks about to protest, when Optimus holds up a hand to stop him. "Sam is right, Bumblebee. Go with Ratchet, I'll make sure Sam gets home safe."

"Let's also not forget that I left the Canteen with the impression I was walking home anyway and Bee showing up was a pleasent surprise. But I am very capable of walking home with an Autobot guarding me," Sam says evenly. "I'm not helpless, I know it probably doesn't always seem that way, but I assure you I'm not."

There is a moment of silence. Finally Ratchet nods cripsly, turning to Bee and grabbing the back of his neck. "See? Optimus and Sam have this handled. Now, let's go."

"Aww man, Sam jus' sai' he don't need Bumblebee," Mudflap says to his twin.

"Shi' man, dat's gotta hurt," Skids says back. Bumblebee glares at the younger set of twins. Ratchet's glare soon follows when Skids adds, "uh, you think Bee's broke?"

Mudflap considers, "Dat was a horrible soun'! I bet Hatchet's gone take Bumblebee to da shop."

They both shiver at that, neither noticing the menacing look both the Chief Medical Officer and Scout are sending their way.

"Wha' you think he does with them extra parts?" Skids asks.

"Make himsel' a better personality mod," Mudflap laughs.

Wisely, all military men and Sideswipe move aside, knowing how Ratchet is when dealing... with anyone is.

"Listen up, you identical bags of bot, if you don't want me to remove your vocal processors your next check up, you will smarten up and shut your yap," Ratchet warns in a snarl. Both sets of twins tremble, although only the younger set is under sqrutiny. Sam suspects that this isn't the first time that Ratchet has put either sets of twins in their place. "Now let's go, Bumblebee," Ratchet snaps, patience gone. With his hand still around the back of Bumblebee's neck, he leads the yellow bot away, but not without said yellow bot shooting Mudflap and Skids a dark look.

"Oh, Skids... I thin' we done made dem made..." Mudflap says softly.

"I suggest you two stay as far away from Bumblebee and Ratchet for the next couple of Earth days," Sunstreaker offers, moving over to his twin and both share a look that says, "So should we."

"Yeah, yeah we migh' jus' do dat," Skids says nodding. "Let' skidaddle, Mudflap!" And with that the green and red twins run off to their residence as fast as they can to avoid any more confrontation for the time being.

Sam rubs the back of his neck, sighing, much like Optimus' exasperated release of air through his vents. Finally, Sam looks up into Optimus' blue optics. "I meant what I said, Optimus. I don't need a babysitter twenty-four-seven. I get that you guys want to make sure that everything is okay and that I'm fine, but I'm not completely helpless. I _can _function without an Autobot looking over my shoulder. Like I told Bee before I went off to college, I appreciate it, really I do, but you guys are living beings too and always being so concerned over me isn't fair to you guys," Sam says all in one breath. He gulps in a few lung-fulls of air, chest tightened painfully, before he gives Optimus a tiny shrug. "You know what I mean?"

Optimus makes a humming noise in his chest, looking around as the group disperses, everyone going back to what they were doing before Bumblebee got hurt, excluding Optimus and Sam.

"I do," Optimus starts slowly. "Is it inconvenient to have someone with you all the time?"

Sam shrugs again. "Not really, but I just don't want to make a big deal out of not having someone there. I mean..." Sam sighs again, he shifts slightly on Optimus's palm. "I love that you guys care, really I do. But just now, Bumblebee was more concerned about getting me home, a two minute drive, a five minute walk if I hurried, than to see what's wrong with his throat, you know?" Another shrug. "I just want you guys to be like, 'I need to look after myself, Sam should be fine by himself' not 'I've put off seeing Ratchet for a while, now I have to find someone to look after him' kind of thing."

Optimus nods in understanding, an affectionate look on his face. "Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"For being the way you are. I'm not sure how to explain it, but thank you. I understand how you feel and I sympathize. To be very honest, you are not a burden to us, in fact all of us Autobots care very deeply about you. It's never a matter of duty, especially for Bumblebee, to watch over you, or even obligation, it's merely because we want to make sure we have you with us for as long as we can. We've seen how short a human's life can be and we want to make the most of it. As for what just happened with Bumblebee, at that point," Optimus pauses to chuckle with great mirth, enough to make Sam smile, "I believe he would do anything to avoid getting zapped in the neck with a lazar."

At that, Sam full out laughed. "You sound like you've been on the receiving end of a lazar to the neck."

Optimus grunts, lowering Sam to the concerete gently. "On more than one occasion, Sam, more than I'm willing to admit."

* * *

Optimus walked Sam home after assuring the young human that he was not a burden on the Autobots and that they didn't feel as if they were forced to look after him and that they did it of their own free will.

"You are important to us, Sam," Optimus had said and Sam was inclined to believe him. It was nice to be told that he was cared for especially all the bad that has been going on in his life. Mind you that there has been so much good that has happened since that fateful day a the car dealership. It started as a young boy and his first car, and now the two were best friends and he had met all kids of amazing people like; Maggie, Will, Epps and all the other military men and women, and Autobots alike.

The hard times were difficult to get through and sometimes seemed impossible to do so, but he somehow made it and it's made him stronger and a better person because of it. And he wouldn't give up all of the good times for anything in the world-even if that meant getting rid of the bad.

Sam lays down slowly, turning off the lamp next to his bed. Gets into a comfortable position and begins to drift off, deciding that he's going to go see Bee first thing in the morning to make sure he's okay, he drifts into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to hear that life was already rolling outside the window whilst he slept. With a bleary eyed glance at the clock, Sam distinguished, vaguely, that it was roughly ten o'clock. Which surprised Sam. He doesn't have any problems sleeping it's just that he's been so restless lately that he doesn't sleep as long as he would like or as well as he would like, last night was different. Sam is up and fully energized and ready for the day.

With a smile, the brunette got showered and dressed for his day.

A ringing caught his attention, his phone lights up from where it sits on his bedside table. Grabbing it, he sees it's a call from Carly.

"Hello?" Sam says, putting the phone up to his ear. He sits on the edge of the bed to put his shoes one, hair still damp from his shower. "Carly?"

"Hey Sam," Carly's thick english accent flows musically through the hearing piece. "How are you?"

Sam stands up and walks over to the door, locking the door behind him, only to turn and see Bumblebee parked right in front of him. He pats the hood affectionately, moving over to the drivers side. "I'm doing good. I'm at the Autobots base."

"Oh? How is Bumblebee doing? I didn't get to... say anything to him before I left." Carly sounds hesitant at the mention of the yellow bot.

"Bumblebee is doing good. Say something, Bee," Sam turns the phone on speaker.

Bee pulls away from Sam's home and makes his way to the Canteen. The radio turns on and _"Hey, hey lady! Op-op-op-op-oppa gangnam style, gangnam style."_

Sam laughs lightly at that. "Nice choice of song, Bee," he says softly before taking the phone off speaker and putting it back to his ear. "Anyway, how is Britain? Cold this time of year?"

"A bit," Carly says just as softly. "It's nice to hear that Bumblebee is as lively as ever. Everyone else doing well?"

Sam rubs his forehead, good mood diminishing. "Everyone is okay, Carly, look, they aren't who you called about, are they?"

"No... I just... miss you."

Sam feels his features soften. "I miss you too, Carly. You're my lovely, gorgeous, amazing lady."

Sam can hear the smile in her voice. "Really? You still think so? Even after how I've been acting lately?"

"Well, no," Sam says in feign seriousness. "I'm kidding. Of course! It takes a lot to be able to get over something as traumatizing as being kidnapped and almost dying. Trust me, I know that all too well."

There is a long pause, finally Carly says, "Do you think it'll ever be okay? Do you think _we'll _ever be okay?"

"Yes," Sam says confidently. "We will be just fine. I love you, you do know that, right?"

Carly laughs softly, as if relieved. "Yes, I know. I love you too."

After they say their goodbyes Bee rolls up to the Canteen. Sam looks over at Bumblebee's steering wheel. "Are you coming in with me?" Bumblebee transforms into his bipedal mode and nods, moving a bit to go through the Autobot door.

Sam gets his food and goes to sit on the floor in front of Bumblebee, one of the yellow Autobot's long legs was laying flat on it's side and folded close to his body, while the other was bent at the knee. Bumblebee has a try of green energon cubes sitting next to him.

"Is your vocalizer thing okay now?" Sam asks, taking a bite of his eggs. Bumblebee considers before giving the so-so wiggle of his hand. Sam makes a face, swallowing. "So-so? What's with the so-so?"

Bee's radio turns on and a series of different voices come through. "Perhaps not okay... for now the patient is stable... a long way to go before full recovery."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Negative Captain."

Sam nods. "Good. So long as it doesn't hurt anymore, than it's fine for now, right?"

Bumblebee makes a noise of affirmative, nodding his head, blue optics wide. They ate for a couple of minutes in silence, the Canteen nearly empty since most have eaten breakfast hours prior. There is maybe two other people in there. That is, until Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walk in, getting trays of energon and walking over to us. They complete the square with the twins sitting across from each other. The four of them talk about nonsense when Sam got an idea.

"Hey, do you guys know how to catch food in your mouths without using your hands?" Sam asks.

The three bots consider before shaking their heads. Sam grins, grabbing a bit of egg before carefully throwing it up and tipping his head back and shifts slightly so the bit of egg misses his teeth and lands on his tongue. Sam holds his hands up in success as the three bots stare in a mixture of interest and amusement.

"You try, Sideswipe," Sam encourages.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker says coyly. "Impress me."

Sideswipe grabs a cube and mimiks Sam, tossing the cube up and tilting his head back only for the cube to innocently bounce off his cheek. Sunstreaker caught it before it hit the ground, much to Sideswipe's chargin, and tosses it up, tilting his head back and only barely manages to catch it. Screams and applause raise from Bumblebee's speakers. Sunstreaker grins at his spark twin.

"That was my energon cube," Sideswipe says annoyed. "Give me one of yours, then."

Smugly, Sunstreaker tosses one to him. "Fine, weepy sparkling."

Sam watches in amusement as the twins try to out-do each other. Both immediately get the hang of it and then the compatition ends and they just have fun until all the little green cubes are gone. Bumblebee, being unable to patrisipate sits back and watches in amusement, clapping and cheering every once and a while. Sam finds himself laughing as the twins finished with their final energon cubes.

Bumblebee makes happy whirling and clinking noises, clapping.

"Now don't you wish you had a humanoid face, Bee?" Sunstreaker asks, looking over at the yellow bot with bright blue eyes.

Bumblebee makes a low whistling sound, blue eyes lowering slightly.

"I don't," Sam cuts in. "I like Bumblebee the way he is. He shouldn't have to change." Three pairs of blue optics flicker over to the small human. Bumblebee trills happily, eyes brightening up. Sam stands up, stretching his legs before reaching up to affectionately touch the ball on Bumblebee's chin. "Don't worry, Bee, I'll think of something fun that you and I can do."

Bumblebee nods, clapping his hands again.

* * *

"This one?" Sam holds up a peppermint green dress shirt for Maggie to see.

She squints. "Ew. Please don't tell me you wore that to see the President of the United States the last time." She plucks it from Sam's hand and tosses it onto his small dresser and looks through his bare-bone closet for a different dress shirt. Sam groans and plops down on his bed, throwing a hand over his eyes trying to get the stress from his body, especially his shoulders.

"To be honest, I wasn't nervous earlier when I heard that I was going to meet the President again, but now that the day has come," Sam groans, "I'm so nervous."

"Yeah, I get it. Here, try this?" She holds up a light blue shirt. Sam climbs to his feet and walks over to her in black dress pants and a white tank top. He slips on the blue shirt and buttons it up, looking over at Maggie for her approval. She nods and smiles. "Lovely. Now, I noticed you didn't answer my question."

Sam rolls his shoulders. "I didn't, but I've never been good at this sort of thing. My... my mom picked out my last outfit."

Maggie laughs grabbing his tie and wrapping it around his neck. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Hey," Sam jokingly defends. "My mom is quite the accomplished clothes picker. She picked out my clothes every day until I was fourteen. She's got a good fashion sense." Sam laughs loudly. "Okay, now what?"

"Now, we wait until the helicopter is fueled to take you to the White House."

**Songs used:**

**1. All the time in the world- Dr. Hook**

**2. Gangnam Style- Kidz bop**


	3. Obama's Permission

**Author's note: Sorry for the slow update. Let me know what you guys think so far. I'm still trying to get the story together on paper. It's so much harder to do than the way I had originally imagined it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 4,062**

"Welcome to the White House, Mr. Witwicky," some secret service man greets Sam at the heliopad. He waves for Sam to follow him. The young man goes through a series of checkpoints and many tests before he can even get into the waiting room to see the President with the secretary's promise of "He'll be right with you once he finishes his meeting."

Sam twiddles his thumbs while he waits. He doesn't have his phone to mess around on-they took that away. Security has tightened even more since the Autobots and Decepticons showed up. There is a very limited amount of electronics let around the President. Nervously, Sam begins to hum a nonsense tune while jingling his leg.

The President's secretary glances up at the young hero with a less-than-amused look on her face. She a hawk-like woman with sharp features and tiny frame. She looks like she takes her job very seriously, which Sam would expect. She has dark hair pulled back into a tight bun and dark green eyes. And she keeps giving Sam this look that says, "I see through your pretty boy act and I won't take that shit, you hear?" It unnerves Sam a bit. Reminds him of his English teacher in seventh grade. Man, that lady never cracked a smile.

Her phone rings and she picks it up after the first ring. "Yes, this is Joyce...yes he is. Yes of course, sir." She hangs up and gives Sam a pointed look. "The President will see you now."

Sam nods stiffly moving to stand quickly and has to physically force himself to stop shaking from nervousness and wiggles his limbs to get them to relax slightly. Sam Witwicky is no coward. He face Megatron for heaven's sake! A human in comparison is nothing! Just as Optimus has said, humans are capable of great compassion but also great cruelty.

There is no truer statement said when dealing with high-schoolers.

Sam takes one last deep breath to calm his nerves before he follows the Secret Service guide into the White House Oval Office. The same as last time, there was a bunch of people and Sam barely had enough time to think before the President pulled him up to him and began to congratulate him once more and commending him for his great service to the country and all that. Sam hardly got a "yes, Mr. President" and "thank you, Mr. President" before he was handed a medal and a manila folder, took a couple pictures and then he was sent away.

Sam's head is literally spinning, trying to get himself balanced. He finally grasps reality to find himself crawling into the helicopter to head to the Autobot base. Sam has to put his head in his hands and concentrate really hard to fully comprehend what just happened. Was it like this last time? Sam remembers time going by fast when he was in the room with the President but it slowed down when he went to leave and ran into Carly for the first time.

"Are you alright, sir?" the pilot asks, looking back at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam looks up. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

With a curt nod, the pilot turns away and takes the helicopter up. Sam looks down at the medal in his grasp but doesn't even read what kind it is before he's looking at the manila folder. When the hell did he get this? Stamped across the front in red letters is "CONFIDENTIAL" and Sam has to force himself to put it down and not open it right then and there. He probably has to read it somewhere secluded and with no prying eyes. He really didn't know how that sort of thing worked.

Sam scoots over to the window to watch the scenery pass him by. He cradles both the medal and the manila folder in his hands.

Will was there to greet Sam upon his arrival. He helps Sam off the helicopter.

"How was the trip?" Will asks, leading Sam away from the powering down helicopter.

"It was okay, it looked to me like the secretary would rather be anywhere but there and was unimpressed at the mere sight of me. She reminded me of an old teacher of mine. I didn't like that teacher all that much... and then I think I met the President, but now thinking back, I have no idea," Sam says, loosening his tie.

Will laughs. "I bet, so what medal did you get?"

Sam shrugs handing the medal to Will. "No clue. What is it?" He looks down at the folder and the red letters on the front, still having to stop himself from opening it right then and there.

"Sam! This is a Medal of Honor! Do you have any idea how important this is?" Will asks, practically shaking the medal at Sam. The naive boy shrugs.

"No idea, isn't there some game called that?" Sam scratches his head. Will smacks the back of Sam's head, making the boy yelp and move away, rubbing his sore head. "What was that for?"

Will shakes his head. "Sam, the Medal of Honor is the highest honor military honor that can be bestowed upon someone for acts of valor above the call of duty. It's a big deal!"

"Oh," Sam smiles sheepishly. "That's good then. I'm glad. But there is others that earned this much more than I did. Like... maybe the Autobots. Like _all _the Autobots. They didn't have to come back..." Sam trails off, rubbing his chin in thought. Will gives him a weird look to which Sam shakes his head in response. Will hands the Medal back muttering something about "kids these days".

Sam heads to his house and quickly changed out of his clothes and into jeans and a tee-shirt. He quickly sat on his bed and poured the contents of the manila folder. First he notices a blackberry phone. He turns it on and looks down at a typed up letter addressed to him personally.

_Samuel James Witwicky,_

_As the President of the United States of America I would like to apologize for what I'm sure was a very swift ceremony. There is much going on at the present time and a President's job is never done. As a starting point, I would like to personally thank you on behave of the U.S for your acts of valor and loyalty to the safety of your friends and family and the rest of the United States populous. But alas, a single medal, no matter how much prestige it holds means nothing if no one knows anything about it. As a representative of the people, I thank you for all of your hard work and dedication. As token of my appreciation, I would like to offer two things:_

_One; the Autobots need a liaison that genuinely cares about the safety and equality of both them and humanity. So in return for your constant assistance in saving our world I would like to make you the liason between the Autobots and humanity. Should you accept this offer there is instructions on the blackberry that will get you into contact with the Secretary of Information, Charlotte Mearing, for more information._

_Two; either choice that you end up making, one thing will be promised, for so long as you desire it, you will be permitted residence with the Autobots on whatever base they occupy at any given time. It has been noticed that the time that is lost forcing you away from them is only a monumental waste of time. To be the most efficient way to go about keeping the Autobots at ease and focused would be to also, and I mean this in the most polite way possible, is access to you._

_It goes without saying the the three most major events in human history all revolve around you and the Autobots. My cabinet has been informed and expressed their concern with a simple college graduate being allowed access to military and top secret information, and so this was put in place to ease their nerves. You have spent a great deal with the Autobots and are one of the few that know them very well-and they value your opinion and your safety as well. If you accept you will be doing a great deal for yourself and for your country. At the current moment, I am busy and must attend to my duties swiftly. Thank you for all you have done and all that you will continue to do in service for your country._

_God Bless America,_

_President Barack Obama._

And then at the very bottom is his signature, all official like.

The President of the United States of America wrote a personal letter to him asking _Sam _to be a personal liason for the Autobots. About damn time. Sure, Sam wanted to be normal, but he also wanted to do something that matters. And being the personal go-between for the Autobots and America, finally letting his friends get the attention and kindness they deserve goes under the category for something-that-matters for Sam.

Sam looks down at the powered up Blackberry. There is only one contact, it's Mearing. Sam slips the phone into his pocket and places the letter aside to look at what else is left for him. Some documents, a personal I.D letting it be officially known that he is a worker of the Government and something tells Sam that the President didn't have a shadow of a doubt as to whether or not Sam would accept the job. There is also a contract information and other details about social security and deposit and other stuff that meant virtually nothing to the enthusiastic brunette.

And then he say a small medal case marked with the Autobot insignia. Inside was a collection of medals and a small note saying, "A personal request is that you hand these medals off to the Autobots. It has been decided that it would mean more to them that you were the one to pass them along, than anyone else." Sam smiles at that, knowing that it probably would mean more to them to get them from Sam, but even to get them at all. It's a great honor to even be considered. Especially since they aren't from Earth.

Sam gathers up the papers and medals into the folder and makes his way to the door. He has to tell Optimus. And Bee. And Sideswipe. And Ratchet. And Ironhide. Everyone!

Sam locks his door and full on sprints to the Autobot hanger, hoping and praying that this isn't the once-in-a-blue-moon where there isn't at least three or four Autobots there.

The young hero had to force himself from sprinting all the way there and bursting into the room. He's pretty sure that do more harm than good, seeing as the Autobots would probably expect it to be some sort of attack at first. And this is a happy occasion-not bad. Sam can feel a little more of his faith returning to humanity for this action.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart outside of the hanger, Sam straightened up, feeling excitement tingle in his toes and fingertips. Finally, once he's sure that he can speak without rasp or breathiness, he opens the door and goes in. Sam thanks both God and Primus for his luck when he sees Prowl and Arcee right off the bat, then after taking a few more steps in, he sees Sunstreaker and First Aid.

"Hey, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Prowl, First Aid!" Sam calls when there is a mutual pause in both conversations. All four Autobots turn at the sound of their voices. Arcee sees him first and walks over, looking down with big blue eyes.

"Sam, hey," she greets, voice smooth like honey.

"Sam!" Sunstreaker jogs over, kneeling so he can look at the small human. "How was the meeting with the President?"

"President?" Sam echos, confused for a second. "Oh, yeah, that was fine." He waves it off. "I actually need to talk to as many Autobots as I can. Preferably with all of you together if I could."

Prowl suddenly looks concerned. "Is there news from your President that concerns us?"

Sam blinks at that, suddenly realizing how that sounded. "Oh, no. no. This isn't anything bad, Prowl." He says, looking up at the white mech. "In fact, if anything, I think it could be considered good news." Prowl relaxes slightly but still looks weary.

"I'll patch a call to all available Autobots if you would like," he says, shifting slightly to look away for a brief moment.

"What's the news?" Arcee asks, looking eager.

"Yeah, define good," Sunstreak says, also with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Sam shakes his head. "Not yet, this has to be shared with everyone. Oh! Make sure that Optimus is definitely here!" He calls to Prowl. The white Autobot nods, not looking at him.

First Aid, being a timid and quiet bot shifts slightly away from the others, making sure not to get into anyone's way. White painted arms cross a red torso.

"Hey, First Aid!" Sam calls, looking at the timid bot over Arcee's shoulder. The pretty blue bot moves out of the way slightly so Sam can see the white and red bot better.

First Aid jumps slightly, looking down at the small human. He hasn't been on Earth for more than a few weeks and the first thing he did when he showed up at the base along with the Autobots that met up with him at his crash site was accidently knock over a rack of guns and then stumble back, hitting a vehicular opening; damaging it, and then to make it worse, he stepped on a human and really hurt him.

Having learned that the humans were well liked by his fellows, needless to say that First Aid spent the next few days apologizing to both Optimus and the human he hurt. Optimus had said that so long as he was sorry and promised to be more careful, he was forgive, the human on the other hand laughed when First Aid showed up to apologize saying that that was the first time he has ever been stepped on, let alone being apologized to for it. He harbored no ill will, in fact First Aid and the human became good friends.

"First Aid?" Arcee says softly, knowing the bots jumpy nature. "Sam is talking to you."

First Aid's optics shutter for a moment before they focus on Sam. "I'm... I'm sorry. What was that, Sam?"

Sam smiles lightly. "I said that I like your paint job, is it freshly done?"

An embarrassed rush of air exits First Aid's vents as he nods. "Yes, Corporal Jacobs did it for me. He said that... it looks good..."

Sam nods, "He was right."

Blue optics widen. "Really?"

Sam nods. "Yup."

Arcee looks over at Sunstreaker, hand on her hip. "And yet he wonders why any of us like him?"

Sunstreaker nods, moving to stand; knowing he wont get anything from the tight lipped human until the others show up. "I know, right?"

Other Autobots start to pile in so Sam goes over to the large walkway so he can speak a little more on their terms and have less of them crank their heads down to look at him. Bumblebee makes a trill of happiness upon seeing Sam and immediately goes over to see him. Sam reaches out to affectionately touch Bee's vocalizer that's where his mouth should be.

"Miss me?"

"_I miss you, miss you so bad!" _Bumblebee's radio plays. Sam can feel the vibrations through Bee's vocalizer. Then a series of voices from the radio ask. "How was... seeing the... President of the United States of America, Barak Obama, everybody!" And then tilts his head slightly to show it was a question.

Sam scratches his head. "It was okay, I think. I don't really remember much..."

"What...do you mean by... that?" Bee tilts his head the other way in confusion.

Sam runs his hand through his short loose curls, considering getting it cut soon. "Well, sometimes... well, if something is really fun or exciting time just kinda goes fast, blurring details and stuff."

"But... time can... neither speed up...or slow down..."

"I know. It's just..." Sam pauses, trying the best way to explain. "It's like when your doing something really fun and it feels like you've only done it for like an hour but when you check and see the time, two hours or even three have past. Get it?" Sam sighs when Bee makes a hum of confusion. "How about... oh! When you're recharging, has you ever felt like you just closed your eyes and suddenly you're opening your eyes and hours have pasted?" This time Bee nods. "It's like that, except I was awake."

"Oooo..." Bee says intrigued.

Sam grins. "Thanks Bee, having to explain the complexities of humans to you makes me feel really smart. It's also effectively perfecting my quick wit. See, I knew you were lookin' out for me." Sam laughs when Bee points at him and does the whole bend the thumbs to look like the cool kid on the block.

"Bumblebee," Optimus says with mirth at his scout's actions, getting an embarrassed squeal from the yellow bot who then proceeded to scratch the back of his head and stepping back so that his leader could speak to Sam directly. "Sam."

"Hey, Optimus!" Sam greets. "How are you?"

"Good, Ratchet was able to fix a chink I've had in my shoulder since Chicago," he says.

Sam's eyebrows rise. "You didn't look like anything was bothering you."

Optimus waves Sam's surprise away. "Nothing major or life threatening in any way, but it was an uncomfortable grind in my gears when I would turn into my alt form."

Impressed, Sam says, "I never noticed. You're really good at phasing the pain."

"Pardon?"

"Not letting it get to you," Sam amends.

"Ahh yes, well it wasn't detrimental as I said, merely comfort issue than anything else."

Sam shrugs. "It could still of become a problem later on, so I guess it's a good thing that it was fixed now, right?"

Optimus's optics glow fondly. "Agreed. Now, is there a particular reason you called us all here, Sam?"

Sam makes a quick head count, making sure most of the Autobots are there, which thankfully they were, and even some of the soldiers pile in. Sam can see Maggie and Robert make their way over to Will who was standing on one of the balconies around the perimeter of the room, so humans can be closer to the Autobots' faces. Once Sam is sure that all the Autobots are present and that everyone has quieted down enough for him to speak, he looks back to Optimus and says, "I have something for you and the rest of the Autobots." That makes a bunch of blue optics perk, still quite a bit of weariness in Prowl.

"Oh?" Optimus says curiously, kneeling down so that he's eye level with Sam.

"Is i' a present? I love presents!" Skids jumps up and down. "'Cept that delayed missile tha' Mudflap through at me back on Cybertron, tha' was a dick move."

Mudflap snorts. "Pussy, tha' was hilarious. Hey, hey Sam! If ya'll got some gifts, don't...don't give Skids one."

"Hey, no fair Mudflap. Hey, Sam, don' listen to that slagbag."

"Shu' up!"

"No, you!"

"Hey, both of you shut up," Ironhide snaps. Once the younger twins finish glaring, but quiet anyway, the weapons specialist nods at Sam. "Go on, Sam."

Sam laughs lightly. "Thanks, Ironhide. And no, sorry, these aren't really presents that can be played with, Mudflap, Skids."

"The' wha' the hell kinda gift you tryin' to give to us, Sam?" Mudflap calls out.

Sam considers. "Something more along the lines of...sentimental."

"'Sentimental'?" Skids repeats. "Does tha' sound girlie to you?"

Mudflap nods, both shrink under Ironhide's glare.

Sam takes a moment to stare at the twins before looking back over at Optimus with a smile. He digs around in the manila folder and pulls out the box. He opens it up and holds it closer to Optimus's face so he can see the medals inside. "The President wanted me to give these medals from the U.S Government to the Autobots as thanks. You'll have to ask a military man what any of these mean, but... yeah." Sam smiles bigger. Optimus's optics grow wide in surprises as I'm sure he's looking online for what each of these medals mean.

Finally, he smiles softly and Optimus's holo form appears and takes the box gently, as if afraid he was going to break it. Optimus's holo form is a tall man, about 6'3 with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He's muscular and looks to be mid to late 30's. He looks down at the small medals, all different shapes and colors and all meaning different things.

Optimus look over at Sam with a genuinely happy smile on his lips. "Thank you for giving this to us, Sam."

"The Autobots have earned it," Sam says softly. "Earth is just as much the Autobots' home as it is humans."

Optimus looks absolutely touched, which makes Sam's heart flutter in happiness. "Thank you, Sam. And thank all of the brave men and women of the U.S Government for allowing us to call this beautiful planet home." The other Autobots follow Optimus's example and say their thanks as well. All the NEST operatives begin cheering and clapping, yelling praises to the Autobots, whom shuffle or beam at the praise and attention.

Sam smiles up at Bumblebee. "And you doubted me, didn't you?" Sam jokes.

Bumblebee shakes his head. "No, never..."

Sam rolls his eyes, reaching up to touch Bee's vocalizer fondly. "Liar. Didn't Ratchet ever teach you it's not polite to call your new liaison a liar."

Bee makes a mocking noise and then pauses. He tilts his head to the left in confusion, then perks up. His eyes lighting up like suns. He points at Sam, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "You... Sam... you!"

Sam grins. "Yeah, it's me, Bee."

Bumblebee makes a low swooning noise and jumps around like a puppy.

"What's up, Bumblebee?" Arcee asks the yellow bot. He turns to her and makes a series of clicking noises that Sam can only identify as Cybertronian. That catches Optimus's attention and soon all the Autobots are listening to an ecstatic Bumblebee.

"Sam's going to be our new liaison?" Wheeljack asks, looking at Bumblebee, who nods ferociously.

Bumblebee's radios turns on. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a party in the USA!"_

"Hey, congrats, Sam!" Arcee says, smiling affectionately.

"So, you...you will be around more often...?" First Aid ask. Sam nods.

"Now it' a party!" Skids laughs.

Will leans against the railing, yelling over the voices to Sam. "It'll be good to have you around more, Sam!"

"Thanks, Will!" Sam yells back.

Optimus's holo form turns to Sam with that affectionate look on his face. "It will be a pleasure to work with you again, Sam."

Sam nods, grinning broadly. "It'll be nice to spend some more time with you guys, Optimus." Bumblebee scoops Sam up into chassis, cradling him gently, but he spun them around making noises of happiness. Sam laughed and looked forward to these moments in the future.

That night was the first night Sam had the dream.

** Songs used:**

**1. Slipped Away- Avril Lavine**

**2. Party in the USA- Miley Cyrus**


	4. Sam's best friend

**Author's note: Wow! This is my longest chapter EVER! I'm so sorry that it's going so slowly, but I'm still trying to build relationships while at the same time trying to show that there is in fact a plot. I really hope that people like this story. Hm. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 5,099**

_"The families in position for great financial power obsessively interbreed with each other. But I'm not talking about one Earth race, Jewish or non-Jewish. I'm talking about the genetic network that operates through all races, this bloodline being a fusion of human and reptilian genes." ~David Icke_

Sam found himself floating in a world of swirling whites and grays and blacks. Sam doesn't know how he knows, his eyes are closed. But he knows that the swirls are big and small but even if their sizes aren't the same, when every single swirl ends in a tiny plume of smoke. Sam feels at peace here. He feels like he's curled up safely in Bumblebee's back seat. Nothing can get him. He is surrounded by Bumblebee, but surrounding Bumblebee is layers of other Autobots, all of them ready and willing to give up their lives. Not that the prospect would ever seem ideal for Sam, but it's the thought that counted. The willingness.

The young hero was also aware that even though it _felt _like he was in a room surrounded by Autobots whilst safe inside of Bumblebee's alt mode. He was also aware the he wasn't in Bumblebee's alt form he felt so safe, felt them so close. For a moment, while dreaming, Sam became _aware _of the Autobots. Bumblebee outside his room. Ironhide, Arcee, Skids and Mudflap along with Wheeljack are all in the Autobots barracks. Ratchet and First Aid in the Medbay. Optimus and Prowl in the security room. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are out patrolling the perimeter of the base.

He can feel them so clearly. Feel the pulsing of each of their sparks as clearly as he could hear the pulsing of his mother's heart beat when she would hold him at night because of a bad dream. Steady, strong. Thump...thump...thump...

Then Sam opens his eyes and he's back at the Autobots base in his room, curled up on his bed.

Slowly Sam sits up and stretches, mind whirling over the dream. What a sense of awareness! Sam has never had a dream like that. It was so vague yet he remembered each detail with acute clarity. This definately one to tell Bumblebee. Maggie would probably find it interesting too. Sam has to remember to call up Mearing and talk to her about the job.

A flashing in the corner of Sam's eye turns his attention to his pants on the floor, half hanging out of the pocket is his phone, the light flashing to let him know he has a message. Sam trudges out of bed and over to his phone, scooping it up and then sitting back down at the edge of the bed, He has a couple of text from his mom asking him how he's doing and how the Autobots are getting along with the NEST members. After a few quick replies, Sam also notices a message from Carly wishing him a good morning.

Sam's head drops onto his hands letting out a loud groan. Tension building between his shoulder blades as the entire situation falls onto his back like a ton of bricks. Carly would never agree to living here with Sam. She would never be able to handle being surrounded by all these giant alien robots. Sam loved each and every one of them to bits and pieces but Carly tolerated them. When Sam gets home, he needs to have a serious talk with her. Maybe, just maybe, he can convince Carly to give it a shot, because really that's all he can do, right?

"Uggghhh," Sam groans running a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck. "Perfect."

Sam's happiness from the prior day returns in the form of a small smile. This really is a good thing. Sam just hopes that he can do the Autobots and the brave men and women of NEST some good with him being in place of Mearing. Sam can be the Autobots' friends, that he's good at that, but can he say no when the time comes? Sam doesn't think he'd ever really have to say no, not that he foresees ever having to...but still...

Making his way to the bathroom, Sam sheds the rest of his clothes, turning the water on and plugging the drain. He goes back into his room and grabs a change of clothes, a towel and his phone, all of which he puts next to the tub. Once a steaming hot bath is done, Sam lowers himself into the water and closes his eyes, letting the warmth relax him. The warm water helps releases the tension in his body.

Sam bathed in silence, listening to the water sway and the building creak around him. He tries to imagine what his life is going to be like after he gets this job. Spending days going between the Autobots base and meetings with who ever-Mearing?- about what's going on in the Autobots' side of life. Spending all kinds of time with the Autobots, hearing and learning more about them and someday-whether it be by stray Decepticon attack or by old age or even sickness-die. The thought is sad, but undeniable. Even the Autobots at some point in their life will have to die.

Sam opens his eyes and leans over, grabbing his phone. Careful not to drop it in the water, he leans over the edge and calls Carly.

After the second ring she picks up.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Carls. How is it going?"

"Oh, it's going good. My family wishes to give their regards. How is everyone?"

Sam lays against the porcelain edges of the tub. "Everyone's doing good. I actually went to see the President yesterday."

"Oh yeah! I remember you saying something about that. How was it? Did you get another big medal?" Carly asks, a teasing undertone to her voice.

Sam smiles. "For your information, it's huge. Way bigger than my last one. Yeah, now I'm going to have to beat the ladies off with a stick to keep them away if you know what I'm saying."

Carly laughs. "Should I be jealous?"

Sam nods, regardless of the fact that she can't see him. "Yeah, yeah, definitely." He laughs a little, smiling with mirth. "But, um, I got some medals for the Autobots from the U.S military and stuff, which was a good thing..."

"Sam, that's fantastic!" Sam had to smile at the genuine sound in her voice. Maybe, just maybe, this would all work out. "I bet Optimus was ecstatic."

"Oh yeah, the big guy was really happy. I mean, he didn't say too much, but I could tell. Yesterday was a really good day."

"I wish I could have been there," Carly says softly which makes Sam's heart flutter with happiness. He shifts, the water splashes around the sides of the tub.

Sam swallows thickly, trying not to get his hopes up just yet. "Maybe you still could."

There is a moment of silence before Carly hesitantly asks, "You think so?"

"Yeah. I bet the Autobots would love to see you. Plus I'm starting to feel bad for leaving Wheelie and Brains back at home." Sam laughs again, thinking about the two small former Decepticons in control of the house.

"I'll be back home tomorrow afternoon..." Carly trails off. "Maybe I could come out to see you. I could bring Brains and Wheelie if you like?"

"Yeah. I would love that. I could come out with Bumblebee to pick you guys up. Would you like that?"

I can hear Carly shift over the phone. "That would be great. So... I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam nods, then realizes that she can't see him. "Yeah, just let me know when you find out what time your flight is coming in and the airport that you'll be getting in. I'll see you then."

"I'll see you too. Love you, Sam."

"Love you too, Carly."

After the line dies, Sam puts down his phone and relaxes back in the tub. He takes in a deep breath and submerges beneath the water. All noises are muffled and dimmed. Sam opens his eyes to see murky surroundings. He closes his eyes again and brings his head back up from beneath the surface of the water before pressure built in his chest and lungs.

* * *

"So, Bumblebee, do you have a few free hours?"

The yellow Autobot pauses eating an energon cube. He stares blankly ahead in the telltale sign that he's checking his schedule. After a moment he nods, looking back down at Sam and holds up three fingers.

"You got three hours?" Sam asks, munching on frosted flakes. Bumblebee nods, making a happy chirping noise. "Good. How does a wash sound?" Bumblebee perks up at that, his radio crackling to life.

_"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" _Bumblebee's radio sings before being cut of. The radio buzzes as it switches stations. _"Working at the car wash! Oh oh, yeah yeah! At the car wash. Ooh yeah yeah!"_

Sam laughs loudly, covering his mouth so he doesn't spit out his mouthful of cereal. Chewing fast and swallowing, Sam snickers, "Those two songs are vastly different! I'm having trouble being able to tell is I spoil you too much or not enough." Bumblebee gives the small human hero the Autobot equivalent to a 'puppy eyes' look. Sam takes another bite of cereal, smiling up at his guardian as said Autobot eats another energon cube happily, obviously excited for his wash.

"Someone is in a fabulous mood this morning," Maggie observes, walking up to the pair with a plate with a bit of eggs and toast. She sits on the floor next to Sam, pulling her jeans up and adjusting her shirt before lowering herself to the floor. She notices the look Sam gives her and shrugs. "It's a girl thing." Sam looks up at Bumblebee.

"Can you make hide or hare of that?"

Bumblebee shakes his head. "Negative, Captain." Before he looks down at Maggie. "Jerry's car wash is the place to go yall!"

Maggie nods, amused. "And, uh, who's Jerry?" Bumblebee points down at Sam. "Oh yeah? I thought the J always stood for James."

"Shows... what you... know."

Sam snorts at that. "I'm pretty much free for the next couple of days until I have to head home and quit my job so I can start working here and get all my affairs in line. So, silly me, thought that there was a chance Bumblebee wouldn't be free enough for a wash. He's looking a little dingy." Sam grins up at Bumblebee to show that he meant that in the most loving way possible. Bumblebee snorted indignant.

"Awesome! Can I help?" Both the human and Autobot nod.

"Oh, which reminds me, Bee," Sam looks back up at the Autobot. "I need to go pick up Carly tomorrow, are you free? I'm not positive on the time yet. She text me sometime either later on today or early tomorrow."

"Am free... most of tomorrow... but... have prior engagements... just past noon."

Sam nods. "Cool, I'll let you know and see if I can find someone who's free in case they happen at around the same time."

The Autobot nods and the three finish up the their breakfast in silence. As the trio walk to the Autobot hanger, around back there are hoses and buckets and stuff for the humans to clean their vehicals and help out the occasional Autobot should the need arise. Most Autobots don't mind being a bit dirty, it's not like humans. They get dirty so much easier.

"So, Sam," Maggie finally speaks, brushing shoulders with said boy as they head to the hanger. Bumblebee keeps a few feet away to avoid stepping on the two humans or any other human that randomly crosses their path,"I heard that you called that woman... umm... M...Mmm...M-something yesterday, right?"

"Mearing?" Sam offered the blond woman who nodded at the offer. "Yeah. Her assistant answered, said that Mearing already knew I was going to accept and had already made the necessary documents for my transfer or something. She's going to be stopping by personally in like a week to tell me the full details of my job and put me on the payroll or something. That and she's sending a booklet of government regulations that I have to memorize and be prepared to start right away. So... yeah."

"That's good. I've noticed the Autobots appreciate having you nearby," Maggie smiles up knowingly at Bumblebee, who nods shameless.

Sam grins up at his guardian too. "Yeah. I feel like I've been told something similar before."

Bumblebee trills happily. "You...are my best friend."

"Likewise, Bumblebee." Sam's grin has a tinge of affection and love.

Maggie grips her hands behind her back and smiles at the two. She had a long chat with Will and Robert the day prior, after Sam had announced the news about becoming the Liaison to the Autobots and they all got over their initial excitement.

"They really like Sam," Robert said when the trio finally got out of the hanger after congratulating Sam and the Autobots.

Maggie shakes her head, looking at Will's second in command and best friend. "No, Robert. They love him. Sam did everything he could to help them, whenever he could. He's not just a hero to humans and Earth, but to them too. Sam didn't have to get involved past getting the Cube to Bumblebee or Optimus, but here he is, years later, still helping them in any way he can. I'd love him too in that situation. Not that I don't, but you know." She shrugs nonchalantly, smiling at the two.

Will nods. "Yeah. Optimus died for him. I'd call that love."

No one could deny the affectionate looks and unwavering loyalty that the boy has for the Autobots and the Autobots have for him.

Sam's glad he's in shorts, a tee-shirt and sneakers so it doesn't matter if he gets wet or dirty, but Maggie is in dress pants and a nice creamy pink top along with heels. So Sam off-handedly mentions that it wouldn't be comfortable to be kneeling in dress pants. Maggie agreed with a grin and they made a quick stop at Maggie's house for her to change.

She re-emerges a few minutes later in old black and white converse, short jean shorts and a loose grey tee-shirt. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. She smiles at the two. "Ready?"

"In the wise words of Optimus Prime, 'let's roll out!'" Sam waves as the continue on their way to the hanger. Bumblebee chirps at Sam's impression of his leaders words. Bumblebee transforms into his alt form as Sam and Maggie collect buckets with water and soap, a hose, and a bunch of rags and they begin cleaning the Autobot.

Bumblebee pops his driver's door and music begins playing as the two word. Sam and Maggie sing along to the songs they know, cleaning Bumblebee thoroughly. Occasionally, one of them will hit a sensitive spot on the Autobot and his entire alt form will tremble and bounce, letting out what could be the Autobot equivalent to laughter. Jerking away to avoid little human hands only to be coaxed back over by Sam or Maggie, whomever did the tickling that time, with the promise to be more careful.

Before long Skids and Mudflap appeared covered in mud. They casually walked by, seemingly oblivious to Sam, Maggie and Bumblebee. Sam rolls his eyes at the twins and calls out. "You two want a wash too?"

"Well, gosh," Mudflap says, looking down at himself as if this was the first time he noticed how dirty he and his twin were. "I'ma thinkin' that would be..." he smiles down at the two humans, "appreciated."

"Dummy, you don' know wha' preciated means!" Skids says, laughing.

"'Least I know how ta say it! Ah-pre-she-a-ted!" Mudflap snaps, playfully smacking Skids in the back of the head.

"Ow man, that hurt!"

"It's an ass whoopin' suppose to hurt."

Maggie laughs, cleaning one of Bumblebee's mirrors. Once Sam and Maggie finish, doing a once over to make sure the yellow camero shined-and he did, like the sun- they sent Bee on his way with a few minutes to spare to get to where he was needed today.

"I'll take Skids, you take Mudflap," Maggie says as the two twins transform into their alt modes. The two humans dump out the used water and refill the buckets with fresh soap and water and began cleaning. Skids and Mudflap fight with each other the entire time, although unable to do it physically, they resort for name calling and lots of crude words that keep Maggie and Sam amused.

Sam pulls back to admire his hard work. A cold trail of sweat on his forehead and down his back between his shoulder blades. Sam pats Mudflap's hood affectionately. "Alright, Mudflap. You're done."

The young hero moves back so said Autobot can transform into his bipedal mode and inspects himself. While he's doing that, Sam tosses the rag into the bucket and looks down at his prunie hands. Sweat drips into his big doe brown eyes. He quickly wipes it away.

"How is it, Mudflap?" Sam asks, squinting up at the red Autobot.

After another moment of appreciation, Mudflap gives a goofy smile down at Sam. "Lookin' good, Sam. You shoul' seek a career in car washin'."

Sam rolls his eyes skyward. "Yeah, 'cause that's every young man's dream."

"Damn," Skids says, standing up in his bipedal form. He admires himself. "I look good. Better than Mudflap-but that's 'cause he's ugly."

Maggie snorts, turning away as the twins launch into an argument. The two humans gather up their buckets, rags, and roll up the hoses. They clean up the area with a strict warning of "Don't get dirty or scratched for the next 24 hours!" and headed their separate ways promising to meet up later.

* * *

"Are you sure that you have enough time to come with me?" Sam asks as he drives Bumblebee to the airport to pick Carly who's plane is suppose to be landing in a couple minutes.

"Yes," Bumblebee's radio plays. "And before you ask... I am... positive!"

Sam runs his thumb over the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel as the radio turns off again. "Good. I'm actually kind of nervous to see Carly. To tell her about the job, actually." Bumblebee makes an inquisitive noise so Sam continues, "You know how she was really shaky after Chicago? Well, she's been really worried about the Decepticons and betraying Autobots and such. Plus, you know the whole being kidnapped thing would scar anyone, right?" Sam shrugs, trying to justify Carly's mistrust and worry. "I mean, any normal person would be weary to be involved with alien robots from outer space, right?"

Bumblebee makes a strange noise, his radio turning back on. "You weren't."

The radio dies again and the inside of Bumblebee is silent. Sam actually had to mentally bring himself back to when he was 17 years old and his car revealed himself as an alien. Almost dying by the hands-er-claws of Megatron. Then killing said Decepticon only for him to be resurrected later-but that's not the point! Straining his memory, Sam remembers the night terrors, the shakes, the wondering. He remembers jumping at the microwave beeping or his alarm clock ringing or even the fire alarm wailing.

"No, I did," Sam says quietly. "I was just better at hiding it." He smiles lightly when Bee makes a noise of distress. "But, I had a kick ass car to help me forget and besides... I had a lot more to lose than my sanity. I would've lost my best friend." The seat around Sam grew warm as Bee purrs happily.

"You're my best friend," Bumblebee says softly in his british accent.

Sam couldn't even force himself to be mad that Bumblebee used his real voice even though it could happen. He smiles, watching the road. "I know. Who'd of thought right? Both of us would have an alien for a best friend?"

"Primus did," Bumblebee says softly, then the radio cackles to life. "He sent me to... Earth... to meet you. To find... my best friend."

Sam had to really wonder if there could be any chance of that being true. Could it really just be chalked up to coincidence? Does Primus really exist? If he did, is he who we see as our creator? Are they one in the same, or is there really more than one? How can two being so different, yet so much the same, be from millions of light years away from each other?

Sam pats Bumblebee's hood as he got out and makes his toward the airport. Luckily he spots Carly right away. Naturally, her beauty also caught the attention of other people. Specifically, a man who kept insisting on something, Carly kept shaking her head.

Being chivalrous by heart, Sam rushes to her rescue, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a quick kiss. She beams at him.

Acting innocent, Sam looks at the guy who was harassing Carly. A tall, lanky guy with bright blue eyes dark hair in his eyes. "Oh, hi. Are you Carly's friend?"

Carly lays her head on Sam's shoulder, staring at the stranger. "No, but he was offering to help me out because I have a boyfriend who doesn't know how to show up on time." The blond pinches Sam's side, making him jump, but thankfully no girly squeal followed the jump.

Clearing his throat, Sam smiles at the guy. "Hey, thanks man, but I, uh, got it from here. So... yeah. Let's go, babe."

Not arguing, Sam helped Carly carry her bags to Bumblebee. She lightly pets the back door when she opens it.

"Hello, Bumblebee." Carly says softly, Bumblebee's lights flash in acknowledgement.

The two climb into the Autobot's alt form. Then the trio head on their way to Sam and Carly's appartment to pick up Wheelie and Brains.

"Are you sure that it wont be a problem for me to come with you back to the Autobot base?" Carly asks, looking at Sam.

Sam nods, watching the road. "It is, right Bee?" Bumblebee chirps through the radio. "See? So, don't worry about it. I mean, come on, if they didn't want you to be there, don't you think that they would say?"

Carly does a little shrug. "I guess not. Thanks."

Sam smiles. "Any time babe."

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Sam, welcome home!" Wheelie runs to the door when he hears it open. "I thought yous was suppose to be home after Carly."

Sam nods at Carly that follows him in. "Well, we came back together. Actually we're going to spend some time at the Autobot's base, you and Brains want to come?"

Carly smiles down at the little Decepticons, when Brains rolls into the room. "Yeah, I think it would do us some good. We're sorry that we left the two of you by yourselves. I hope you didn't miss us too much."

"Nah," Wheelie waves her words off. "Brains and I have just been chilling, that's all. Some bonding time, ya know?"

"That's good," Sam says. "So, do you two want to come along? I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Carly looks over at Sam, but doesn't say anything. The two Decepticons nods, sharing a look with each other before they rush off to grab some of their things. Once they return Sam carry them both out to Bumblebee, smiling coyly at his neighbors as they stare on in suspicion. The two Decpeticons sit on Carly's luggage in the backseat while Carly and Sam sit up front again.

"Yo, Bumblebee, nice to see you lookin' so sleek. I'm guessin' ya'll got a car wash." Wheelie says knowingly. Bumeblebee whirls happily through the radio. "Hey, Sam, mind sharin' the love?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "It won't be a thorough of a wash considering how small you are, Wheelie."

Brains laughs as Wheelie says indignant, "Big sparks come in small packages!" Sam rolls his eyes playfully, not all that sure what that saying is suppose to mean.

The ride back to the Autobot base is filled with Wheelie and Brains' chatter and the occasional quip or two from Sam and Carly. Once and a while Bumblebee would play a song, or use voices over the radio to convey his thoughts or opinions. At some point during the drive, Carly reached over and took Sam's hand. The two shared a tiny smile at each other but said nothing.

Once they got back to the base, they went through check point, Wheelie and Brains had to be confiscated for a few minutes to make sure they were who they say they were before being released again to Sam's custody.

"This is racial. I ain't no Decepticon no more!" Wheelie snaps at one of the guards, he holds up his hands in apology.

"Discrimination," Brains agrees. Carly and Sam remove Carly's luggage from Bumblebee and he transforms into his bipedal form, stretching.

Sam squints up at Bumblebee, the late noon sun blinding him. He uses his hand as a visor. "You gotta go now?"

Bumblebee nods, waving a little to the two humans and two Decepticons before jogging off towards the central intelligence station at the far side of the base. Sam, Carly and the two Decpeticons make their way to Sam's house. Brains and Wheelie quickly drop their stuff off on Sam's dresser and scurry out of the room, yelling back something about going to see Optimus.

Carly puts one of her bags on Sam's bed and turns to him. She smiles lightly and walks into Sam's open and inviting arms and they kiss softly. Carly lowers her head to Sam's shoulder and relaxes, closing her eyes.

"I missed you," she whispers.

Sam kisses her hair. "Not as much as I missed you."

Carly is quiet for a moment. "Sam, about how we left things..."

"Don't even concern yourself with that. It's done and it's over with. I know how you feel and you have every right to feel it. Coming to see the Autobots even after all of that, it's brave, Carly. Really brave, and I'm proud of you." Sam kisses her hair again and holds her close, showing her that he means every bit of it.

"Thank you, Sam."

* * *

"Hey, Prowl!" The white Autobot turns at the sound of his name. He looks around confused for a moment. He blinks in confusion at who could have said his name. "Down here!"

Bright blue optics lower all the way to the floor by his feet to see the former Decepticons Wheelie and Brains. He lowers a hand for the two to jump onto. "By your presence, I assume Bumblebee and Sam have both returned as well?"

"Yes, and Carly is with Sam," Brains tells the Autobots second in command. The Autobot nods slowly, still looking inquisitively at the small Decepticons.

"Where's Optimus?" Wheelie asks.

Prowl logs into the Autobot leaders schedule. "He's currently running recon with Sunstreaker and Wheeljack. Why?" He eyes the small Decpticons.

Wheelie and Brains share a look. Wheelie sighs and looks away.

"You tell him, Brains."

Brains blinks a few times before looking up at the narrowed eyes of the second in command. "While Sam was away... here, I should say. He was visited..."

Prowl stares at them confused. "I am no human expert, but from what I understand sometimes humans just drop in to see other humans. There is usually no malicious intent."

"Yeah, that's the point. Usually is the key word," Brains says.

Sudden worry grips at the white Autobot's spark. "Was the visitor not friendly?"

"Ah, yeah, they's was friendly... unless Sam was home. We were able to hide, sos they didn't see us... but I'm sure.. it'd been different if Sam was home." Wheelie says quietly. "They wrecked the place looking for him. It happened just before Carly was supposed ta get home, so we was goin' tell her when she got there, but Sam was wit' her and asked us if we's was willin' to go wit' him and Carly. Like Unicron were we gon' stay."

"They were armed as well," Brains adds.

Worry crosses Prowls face. "Were you able to discern anything about them? What they could of wanted from Sam?"

Both Decpeticons shake their heads.

Prowl growls, worrying on how Optimus and Bumblebee will handle this news. Hell, any of the Autobots. Sam is much more than a simple human to them. Optimus cares for the humans as a race, but individually he cares especially for Sam. And of course, Bumblebee will leap headlong into danger to protect Sam at all costs.

Clearing the worry from his face, Prowl looks down at the two Autobots. "Thank you for bringing this information to me. Go and see Ratchet, tell him of the situation, let him download your audio and visiual banks of the occurence." Both little bots bob their heads in agreement. "Tell no one else, but Ratchet. I will inform Optimus. Be prepared, he may want you eye-witness account." Both nod again. Prowl lowers them to the ground and watches as the two bots run off to the Medbay to find Ratchet.

Prowl clears his throat, steels himself for his leader's reaction and heads out to find Optimus, figuring the Prime will only be more upset if he knows that Prowl didn't seek him out right away _especially _since it concerned Sam.

**Songs used:**

**1. I'm so excited- Pointer Sisters**

**2. Car wash- Christina Aguilera**


	5. It piles on

**Author's note: Yay, I love it when people leave comments. It motivates me to update faster. So, I know, I'm just kind of pilling on the plot but it'll slow down and get all of the important stuff out of the way. Don't worry. I'm almost sure I know what I'm doing. Also, keep in mind that I don't believe in all of these quotes, like the one displayed in this chapter, but merely that it's there to set up what's going to happen in the future. Maybe no so much the words but the so much for reading so far. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 4,023 **

_"I do not believe we can blame genetics for adultery, homosexuality, dishonesty and other character flaws." Jerry Falwell _

So, it was no surprise to Sam that Carly and Maggie didn't like each other. To be clear, it wasn't like Maggie and Carly couldn't be civil around each other, they just choice to do it in the most under minding, manipulative way. And nine-out-of-ten times, Sam doesn't even see it coming. Just when Sam thinks that the two are acting civil or just ignoring each other, Sam hears later that "the looks she sent me-you wouldn't believe it, Sam!" And he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't even know it was happening! Will and Robert sympathised, sorta. If the pitied looks meant such things.

That night, after the eventful dinner that Sam would rather not recall, brings him back to the present. Him and Carly and clearing out space in the room for Carly's stuff and to accommodate Brains and Wheelie for the time they spend in the room.

"I don't know what it is about her that just pushes my buttons," Carly was saying, as she folded up her shirts to put into a drawer.

Sam just shrugs. "Me neither. I think she's great." Carly shoots Sam a look and he smiles sheepishly. "Come on, Carly, Maggie one of my best friends. You two don't have to be best friends, but you could at least be civil. Or ignore her, at this point it doesn't even matter," Sam mumbles the end.

Carly sighs, walking over and climbing into Sam's lap. She looks down into his doe brown eyes and smiles. "Okay, Sam. I'll try."

Sam kisses her lips. "Thank you."

A knock at the door, startles the two from their moment. Carly climbs off of Sam to go answer the door. An army man is there, he says something to Carly and she turns to Sam. "It's for you."

Sam walks over to the army man and smiles when he recognizes him. "Oh, hey Jordan."

Jordan smiles. "Hey, Sam. Sorry I didn't get to greet you when you first got here. I've been off base a few days. How have you been?"

Sam nods, leaning against the doorframe. He can hear Carly continuing to put her stuff away behind him. "It's been good. It's nice to be away from work and the stresses of being a middle class man." Jordan laughs at that. "But it's also nice to get to hang out with Bumblebee and the other Autobots without worrying if someone sees them or they step on a building. You know?"

Jordan nods. "Yeah, I feel you. So, hey, I'd love to chat again some time soon, but I have a message to deliver. Optimus Prime and Lieutenant Colonel Lennox want to see you at the Central Intelligence building as soon as possible."

Sam frowns at that. "That doesn't sound too good, does it?"

Jordan gives Sam a look. "Sometimes, Sam, I don't pity you." That makes Sam sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Awesome." He turns to Carly, who is pretending to mind her own business. "Hey, Babe, I'm going out for a bit. Optimus and Will want to talk to me. I shouldn't be too long."

Carly turns to look at Sam, she chews her bottom lip. "Do you want me to come with?"

Sam shakes his head. "Nah, we should be fine. It shouldn't take too long."

Carly nods. "Yeah, okay."

Sam slips on his shoes, not even bothering to tie his shoes. "I''ll be right back," he says again, pulling the door closed behind him. Sam and Jordan walk together to the Central Intelligence building, talking about nothing important, just about how they've been doing and what's new since the last time they saw each other. Jordan is half mexican on his mom's side. He has a big family, he's the oldest of seven siblings, that he takes care of while working for NEST, they pay well and he gets friends for life.

They make it to the Central Intelligence building in record time. Jordan pardons himself at the door, when he was sure that Sam wouldn't skip out for one reason or another, and heads out. Sam goes in to see it's a large building, really big so the Autobots can walk around freely. This is the place where Maggie will be working. They intercept signals from outer space, regulate energon detectors, and decrypt messages left by Autobots or Decepticons of old. Searching ancient ruins for other messages of Cybertronian decent.

There are lots of rooms and stuff for Autobots to bunk and have meetings and such. The place is so big and complex that Sam could barely make heads or tails of it all. Luckily though, Sam didn't have to worry about where to go, Arcee was there waiting for him in the main hall.

"Hey, Arcee!" Sam smiles at the pretty blue Autobot.

Blue optics flicker down to the small human. She kneels down and inspects Sam for any injuries. When she's sure no harm came to the boy at any point since the last time she saw him, she moves to stand, nodding for Sam to follow.

"This way, Sam, Optimus is waiting to speak with you."

Sam nods, following the Autobot. She walks slowly so she can stay close to Sam. Sam cranes his neck to look up at the Autobot. "So, Arcee, do you know what Optimus wants to speak to me about?"

Arcee pauses, hesitation on her face. She looks down at Sam, but starts up walking again, not sure what , or how much, to say about the matter before Optimus gets the chance.

"Sam, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to say anything until after you have spoken to Optimus," Arcee says, slowly.

Sam stops and stares at the Autobot took a step or two more before she realized she was no longer being followed. She looks down at the human and notices the hard look on his face.

"Arcee... what Optimus has to say... I'm not going to like it, am I?" Sam gives Arcee a knowing look.

Arcee has to look away with a quiet, "I'm sorry, Sam," and a little wave for him to follow her.

Sam steeled himself for the worst and obeyed the silent command. The rest of the trip is in silence as they make their way further into the building. They finally make it to a large room and filling that room is none other than Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Will, Ironhide, Robert, and Ratchet. They all quiet down and turn to look at Sam and Arcee when they enter.

Bumblebee moves over to Sam, his big blue eyes wide, metal eyebrows knitted together in worry. Sam shakes his head at Bumblebee's concern.

"I'm okay, Bee." He smiles thinly at the Autobot for a moment, then frowns and moves around his guardian and heads to the platform that Will and Robert were standing on. When he gets there, he notes Will and Robert's uneasy looks, and turns to Optimus, who hasn't taken his eyes off of Sam since he entered the room. "Okay, I'm here. What's up?"

"Sam," Optimus draws, as if trying to muster the courage for something. His blue optics close and he lets out a long sigh. "Sam, something has happened back at your home, while you were visiting us here."

Sam's heart quickens and he has to clear his throat uncertainly. "So, so... what does that mean? Was it Decpticons?"

"No, Sam," Will says, sparing Optimus from answering. "It was humans. Without a doubt. Now, whether they were working for Decpticons or not, I don't know."

A thought comes to Sam. "Wheelie? Brains?" Sam looks around for the two little Autobots.

"They're with First Aid," Ratchet assures Sam. "He's giving them a routine check up. They've... gone awhile without one anyway. Sam," Ratchet says quietly, "we were able to get something from their audio and visual feeds. We need you to take a look."

Sam hesitates, looking around nervously. This isn't what he was expecting his vacation to be like. This is... scary. Sam has had some weird run ins before, but no one has actually broken into his house with the intention to... well, at this point, Sam doesn't even know what it could possibly be. Sam doesn't have anything that they could want. The loft is Carly's, Bumblebee's never around to be stolen (not that he thinks anyone would be able to steal an Autobot like any random car) and other than his medal, there is really nothing of value that Sam has at his and Carly's place. Did...did they steal his medal? 'Cause that would be just cruel. Not many people have any idea what he went through to get that medal.

A small whine from Bumblebee pulls Sam's attention away from his thoughts. He smiles thinly up at his guardian before nodding to Optimus. "Okay, let's go."

Optimus falters for a moment, eyes gazing down at Sam almost as if he's trying to see something that's not quite there. Ultimately he nods and turns to face a relatively open wall and projects the image onto the wall.

_Blackness. _I hold my breath and count to three before static ripples across the screen.

_"Hey, Wheelie," Brains whispers. "Open your optics! Someone's here."_

_Wheelie opens his eyes and looks around. "What do ya mean-?"_

_"Sh!" Brains hisses, electic blue hair waving wildly in his attempt to quiet Wheelie. They both grow fall silent and Wheelie and Brains slowly make their way up to the top of Carly and Sam's movie case, that reaches just over 6 feet tall. They hide in the darkness as the lock begins to rattle again._

_"Is Carly s'ppose to be home soon?" Wheelie asks._

_"Not this early," Brains says slowly, glaring at the door from their perch._

_The door finally clicks and it opens slowly, almost silently. But Brains and Wheelie saw and heard it. A figure enters the room slowly, keeping as quite as humanly possible. But they were humans and can't outmatch Autobots in senses. Three men shrouded in black sneak into the room slowly, the last one closes the door softly. The sneak through the loft, one goes up the stairs to Carly and Sam's bedroom, one goes toward the kitchen and the last goes out into the padeo and checks the living room. Wheelie and Brains both scoot to the back to hide._

_"Clear!" The one upstairs calls._

_"Clear!" The one from the kitchen and the back side of the loft._

_"No one's here," the last one says._

_The three gather together in the living room, looking around as if suddenly feeling misplaced. Wheelie inches forward to look at them in the dim moonlight. They are all decked out in black with body armor and in their hands-guns._

Sam shivers, uncomfortably. What would of happened if Sam was in the house that day? What if Carly was? What would Sam do if these strangers took Carly, Wheelie and Brains captive? The thought makes Sam uneasy.

_"What do we do now? Intel really dropped the ball on this one? Subject Witwicky isn't here. I thought they said that he was suppose to be here." One of them says, holstering his weapon._

_The other two shift into a relaxed state, not concerned whether they are being watched or not. Wheelie and Brains both share a look and Wheelie inches just a little bit closer._

_"Golslin is going to be so pissed," another says, shaking his head._

_"Nothing we can do about it now," the final one says. "Search the place, find out where he's at."_

_The next few minutes consist of them ransacking the house, searching for any sign of where Sam could have possibly gone. _

They don't destroy the house, no tables are over turned or papers strewn about, but if Sam had really looked around, he would have known that the house was was tampered with. Well, if Brians and Wheelie weren't living there 24/7.

Eventually they conclude that Sam isn't going to be coming back right away, so they head back out the way they came and the projection goes black. Optimus turns back to stare quietly at the troubled human as he slowly tries to digest what he just saw. All the Autobots stare down pensively at Sam.

The young hero turns away from the Autobots and walks around slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what he just saw. So this is what Arcee meant when she told him to wait for Optimus. This... this can't be happening. Not again. Who could these people be? What do they want? What do they want from Sam? Why guns? Did they want to kill him? Why? Clearly they didn't do their homework, Sam hasn't been in the loft for like three or four days. Understandably, Sam leaving to go stay with the Autobots was last minute.

It was a mere moment of opportunity. Sam had the chance to get out of his mundane life and go spice it up a little, and he took it. They would have had a whole other meaning if he had stayed at home. And that scares Sam to no end.

"I... I need some time to digest this..." Sam finally murmurs. He turns to look at Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, plus Will and Robert, opening his mouth to somehow justify or at least assure them that he was okay, but when a tiny unintelligible noise came out, he shakes his head and backs up slowly.

"Sam," Will calls, jogging over to the stunned boy. He grabs him by the shoulder and blue eyes lock with wide brown. "Sam, we will protect you, we will look out for you. They aren't going to get you here. They _can't _get you here."

"That's right, Witwicky," Robert says. "You got all of NEST ready to protect you."

"And the Autobots," Optimus says firmly. "We will do all we can to look out for you, Sam."

Sam looks around at each of the worried and determined faces. Sam can tell from their faces alone that they will do everything and anything to protect him. Sam's heart warms at the intention alone. These are the people that make Sam get up every morning. Being able to just... experience the wonders each and every one of these people make all of this worth it. Even though Sam doesn't know what's going to happen next, with friends like this, it will somehow be okay.

"Okay," Sam rasps, smiling weakly. "I believe you. Thanks guys." He looks away for a moment before looking back at his guardian. "How does a late night drive sound?"

Bumblebee blinks before nodding. "I would... love to!"

"Good," Sam says more to himself, backing out of Will's hands. "Okay, good. Let's go."

Bumblebee shoots a look back at Optimus, who nods slowly, before the two depart. They are gone for a few minutes when Arcee finally turns to look at Optimus.

"I've never seen him react like that. He always seemed so... in control, even when he probably didn't feel it."

Optimus's optics flicker down for a moment before looking back up at the entrance that Sam and Bumblebee disappeared through. No one can pretend that they don't see the worry on his face, or the flicker of something in Optimus's blue optics that only Ratchet catches, but doesn't bring up in front of the group. But he does make a mental note to speak to their esteemed leader about it at a later date.

* * *

Sam sits on Bumblebee's hood, looking up at the stars, trying to keep his mind as blank as possible. But, alas, whoever is looking over him, would not have that as so. Sam's mind keeps running all kinds of questions through his head. Over and over. The same questions but nothing new comes. No guess or even the slightest inkling as to what they could want or to who they even are.

Bumblebee must sense his need for silence, because the radio stays silence, allowing Sam to think, undisturbed.

Sam's brain is declared fried an hour into the silence and the boy quietly asks Bumblebee to take him home. Carly is waiting for him when he walks into the room. Her mouth opens, about to say or ask something but she notices how pale he looks and immediately goes to his side, asking what was wrong. Sam takes a moment to collect his thoughts before telling Carly everything. What they were able to extract from Wheelie's visual and Audio banks and his own thoughts and fears.

Sam didn't cry. Not that night. No, he stayed calm and riddled off the facts, but not even Carly could sense the storm of worry and fear raging beneath the surface. Not even she could comprehend how this news truly affected Sam. Not even Sam could be completely sure. After Sam finished telling Carly, he changed into pajamas and goes straight to bed. Carly follows suit not long after.

* * *

Sam is safe. He knows he is surrounded by those that are important to him. Those that he is willing to risk his life to protect and those he knows will do the same. Sam has yet to open his eyes, but just like before, he is aware. He, once again, can feel the sparks of all the Autobots. He can even feel the smaller sparks of both Brains and Wheelie, near First Aid. All solemn and beautiful in there own right.

And it's peaceful. Sam didn't know how much he craved this peace until it was suddenly stripped away from him just hours before. Whatever it is that has him in this peaceful spell... well, Sam wasn't going to argue it. Sam can feel the stress that has built up in his heart literally being leaked out into this calming, empty whiteness. Once again, even with his eyes closed, Sam knows that the white, gray and black swirls surround him. Once again, they are all different sizes and end up disappearing in a small plum of smoke.

Sam feels his orientation shift until he realizes that he's standing. His eyes open for him, finally allowing him to see the swirls in this strangely, otherwise, empty world. A tablet, old and weathered, like it's endured the harshest of Earth's climate shifts. Rain, snow and sunshine. Bitter cold and broiling hot. The flat surface facing Sam looks smooth, while the rest is jagged and discolored, in different stages of wear and tare.

Sam reaches out and touches the surface of the tablet, it towering over his head by a good ten to twenty feet, to find that it is in fact very smooth. Like a sanded stone.

The young hero jerks his hand back when something is slowly carved into the otherwise smooth stone, at Sam's eye level. Strange Cybertronian symbols that remind Sam of the ones that used to fill his head after he had touched a piece of the All Spark. Although, none of them look like the ones that he peppered his wall in his dorm room trying to get them out of his head.

The images of the symbols seem to imprint in Sam's brain, being written over and over and over again on the tablet until it reaches the bottom and it chances for the last line. It's short, only three symbols, and it's only written out once. Sam's finger traces out the Cybertronian multiple times, committing it to memory before pulling away and the world shatters like fine china against a hardwood floor, leaving only the tablet remaining.

And after a few moments, it too disappears into a fine powder, only to be carried away by an invisible breeze.

Sam opens his eyes to see he's in bed, Carly is breathing evenly next to him. Sam slowly sits up to look at the clock, it's almost nine in the morning. He can hear the day starting outside. NEST personnel running drills, motor vehicles driving by, the likes. Sam kisses the top of Carly's head, careful not to jar her awake and tentatively climbs out of bed, throwing on sneakers, jean shorts and a tee-shirt, making a mental note that neither Brains or Wheelie is there, before heading out the front door, wallet and phone in his pocket, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

Bumblebee isn't outside his door waiting for him, so Sam makes his way to the Autobot hanger, running the symbols through his head over and over again, trying to make sure he doesn't forget one. He needs to see if Bumblebee or any one else can read it. It could be ancient Cybertronian that they needed someone like Jetfire to read, which Sam was praying against.

Sam steadily jogs to the Autobot hanger and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees First Aid talking quietly with a soldier. Sam makes his way over to the timid Autobot, careful not startle him, or interrupt their conversation. Impatiently tapping his hand against his leg, he tries to make it seem like he has all the time in the world, but he's trying desperately to cling to the last bits of dream. Something deep in his gut told him he needs to know what those symbols in his dream meant. Just like when he absorbed the power of the All Spark. It was trying to tell him something. And it could somehow be related to what is going on with those strange people looking for him.

Anxiously, when after two minutes of neither First Aid or the soldier noticed his presence, Sam quickly runs to grab a piece of paper, and a sharpie, biting the cap off with his teeth. Completely disregarding the fact that the typed up information on the front my be important, Sam began to scribble down all the symbols, including the last few, that was only said once.

Looking over it once, twice, three times to make sure that it was all right, he turns to First Aid and interrupts, "What does this say?"

Startled by the sound of Sam's voice, First Aid looks down at him with a small jump. "Pardon?"

"This!" Sam waves the paper around frantically. "What does this say?"

Kneeling slowly, First Aid looks at the scribbled symbols, blue optics widening as he makes a strange noise of surprise. "That's Cybertronian, Sam. Where did you see this?"

Sam shakes his head madly, now. His stomach twisting into knots. "Tell me, First Aid! What does it say?" Sam can hear the desperation in his voice and it's enough to make him cringe, but not enough to stop him from demanding, "First Aid, tell me."

The Autobot shifts uncomfortably, blue optics squeezing shut for a moment, as if trying to find the words. After a moment, he tentatively says, "It... it reads, 'Nothing is merely... coincidence. Everything has a purpose'." He opens his optics and looks shaken. "And... it says... 'The time has come for the Return'."

"'Return'?" Sam repeats, finally lowering the paper. "What's that?"

First Aid unsteadily climbs to his feet, looking around like a wounded animal, frightened and scared. "It... It is... depicted by the... um,... ancient Primes, that-that once day Unicron will return to Cybertron and obliterate what Primus has created."


	6. Secrets

**Author's note: Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all who reviewed! You totally inspired me to keep writing and I totally appreciate it. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count:4,440**

_"At bottom every man knows well enough that he is a unique being, only once on this earth; and by no extraordinary chance will such a marvelously picturesque piece of diversity in unity as he is, ever be put together a second time." ~Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Is this Unicron guy going to come and destroy Cybertron? I mean, because Cybertron is kinda _floating in Earth's atmosphere _at the present moment. He's not just gonna float in and be all like, 'oh Cybertron's a little preoccupied, I'll just come back in another couple trillion years' is he?" Sam asks, a nervous laugh following. It's official, Sam's nerves are shot.

First Aid trembles. "I-I-I wouldn't know. Th-there have been other... interpretations but... I don't think that's going to be the case..." First Aid visibly droops as if defeated.

"Oh, nuh uh. Don't do this now, Aid," the soldier walks around, tapping the red and white Autobot on the foot. "We need to go speak to Optimus, right? I mean, he's a Prime. He can probably more accurately depict it, right, First Aid?"

Sam didn't think it was possible, but First Aid's paint seems to literally drain of it's brightness right before his very eyes. "Yeah," he says shakily. "O-O-O-Optimus... he could know with mo-more certainty."

Sam didn't like the lack of 'certainty' in First Aid's voice. Reguardless, he quietly asks, "Where is Optimus?"

First Aid gets a thousand mile stare at he checks the schedule that Sam has no doubt Prowl organized. "H-He has free time until Mearing arrives at noon."

"Shit," Sam curses under his breath. He completely forgot about Mearing coming in today. Great, it just keeps piling on. Perfect. Wait."Isn't Mearing suppose to be here in like a week?" To this, First Aid shrugs. "Awesome. Can you locate Optimus through comm link?"

First Aid nods, putting a trembling hand to his helm. "O-Optimus... I need you to come to the hanger... Sam needs to show you something..." he pauses, optics closing. "No... I don't... p-please come soon. I'm not sure how...how to handle it. Yes, Optimus..." He drops his hand and opens his optics. "He's... on his way..."

Sam feels immediate pity for asking First Aid to decipher. Clearly the poor Autobot wasn't the most stable. Sam looks up at First Aid with a mix of sympathy and sadness.

"I'm sorry, First Aid," Sam says softly. "I didn't know this would upset you."

Flinching as if burned, First Aid steps back, causing him to nearly step on some passing soldiers. They call up to him to watch where he's going to which he frantically apologized. Sam and the soldier next him, Jacobs, try to calm First Aid down. High energon pressure isn't good for the circuits and wiring-or so Ratchet had once informed Sam.

First Aid shakes his head slowly. "No, it's okay..."

Sam takes a moment to make sure the Autobot isn't going to freak out before asking quietly, "Are you okay? Really, I didn't mean..." Sam shuffles, shame blossoming in his chest. He knew the First Aid was jittery by nature, he should have asked someone else. It wasn't far to put so much strain on the poor Autobot. "I'm really sorry, First Aid."

The red and white Autobot shook his head. "No... no I'm okay."

"First Aid," Optimus's deep baritone voice fills the room as the Autobot leader makes his way over to them. "What's wrong? Sam, are you okay?" Mutely, Sam holds up the paper for Optimus to inspect. The leader kneels down and leans close to get a good look at the piece of paper. After a moment, bright blue optics flicker to Sam's face. "Sam, where did you get this?"

"It was in a dream. There was some sort of stone tablet and when I touched it, these appeared. The... the part about nothing being coincidence was repeated like a hundred times while the last part... that was only said once." Sam has to force himself to look into Optimus's optics. Sam feels like he's the one that has ripped apart this fragile peace that has blanketed the world since Chicago and the fall of Sentinel Prime.

"'A dream'?" Optimus repeats. "Something gifted from the All Spark?"

Sam falters slightly. "Well, I guess. I wouldn't really know. I mean, I woke up this morning and just like when I got the message about the Matrix, the symbols wouldn't leave my head until I put them somewhere else. Other than that, it's not the same as before. Now, is there no chance that's the All Spark-no. I can't say that for sure but... well, I just don't know." He curses himself for rambling.

Optimus is quiet for a long couple of minutes, just studying Sam with keen blue orbs. Sam shifts uncomfortably under the penetrating gaze of the Autobot leader, but instead of asking what he really wanted to ask, Optimus opts for asking, "Have you been having other strange occurences or dreams?" Sam's shifting gaze gives Optimus the answer he was afraid he was going to get. Sighing tiredly, Optimus rises back to his full height and presses his hand to his face, to clear his mind.

"Optimus," Sam asks quietly, "are you worried about that Return thing? First Aid told us about this Unicron guy coming to destroy what Primus created."

That surprises Optimus. He looks at First Aid, "That is a very old belief, First Aid. Why do you think that?"

First Aid looks hesitant. "M...My sparkmate once told m-me about it..."

Recognition passes over Optimus's face. "Ahh, Skydiver." First Aid looks sad at the mention of his sparkmate.

Optimus takes a moment to collect his thoughts before finally explaining, "The Return isn't something to be concerned about. While it has been depicted that someday Unicron will return to destroy Cybertron and everything else that Primus has created, the return that this is referring to isn't Unicron, but Primus himself. During the war on Cybertron it is said that the influence of Primus all but dissipated because of the lack of stability on Cybertron. From what I understand once the stability is maintained, Primus will return to us."

First Aid looks surprised by this information. "Primus? Really? He... he will return to us?"

Optimus nods slowly. "Unfortunately it is only in spirit. The good or ill graces of Primus will return to the Cybertronian people. We've gone a long time without it. I just hope he's not displeased with the lack of teaching in the younger generation." He smiles fondly at First Aid, giving Sam and Jacobs the impression that the red and white Autobot may be one of those of the 'younger generation'.

A wave of relief washes over Sam at the prospect of this not being a world shattering event. It's just Primus spiritually returning to the Autobot and the Decepticons. An unimaginably heavy weight lifts off of Sam's shoulders. He could fight Megatron. He could fight Sentenal. He could even fight other humans. He could not fight-well whatever this Unicron guy is. At least, he didn't think so. From what Sam understands; this Unicron guy likes to go around destroying planets. Which isn't cool in the slightest.

"So who is this Unicron guy?" Jacobs asks, reading Sam's mind.

"Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End," Optimus says. "Primus is the creator and protector of life, whereas Unicron is the destroyer and devourer of life." He pauses, considering something. "It's like your God and Satan. Very similar. I still have no reason to believe that this has anything to do with Unicron, so I wouldn't concern yourself with Unicron. He's supposedly been sailing through the far reaches of the cosmos searching for something deep in dark spaces."

Sam shakes his head. "That is so weird. A planet from so far away is so much like us."

Optimus nods. "It's very liberating, isn't it. But, on a different note, Sam, I would feel a lot better if you would go and see Ratchet about these dreams," he says softly, looking down at Sam.

Sam nods slowly. "Yeah, okay. But really, I'm fine. All it is is dreams. Humans get them all the time." Sam smiles, trying to write this off as nothing, because other than the dreams, nothing weird is happening with Sam. But he does smile up at Optimus, trying to convey how much the concern means to him. "But, a visit to see Ratchet wouldn't be completely out of the question."

Optimus looks pleased. "Good, thank you, Sam."

"And you're sure that this isn't something to panic over?" Sam clarifies, one last time.

Optimus nods. "I cannot say with a hundred percent certainty but I am at least 94% sure that the cataclysmic event you fear is not on the horizon."

Sam nods, backing up slowly while smiling up at the Autobot leader. "Oh and thanks for letting me know that Mearing was in town." He looks up expectantly.

"We were going to notify you once you awoke, but Bumblebee had to fill in Wheeljack on patrol early in the morning and didn't get a chance to tell you," Optimus quietly amends. "Forgive us."

"Don't worry," Sam waves him off. "I'm just giving you a hard time. Now that I know the world isn't ending. I can deal with our illustrious Charlotte Mearing. I was just clearing that up." He waves his hands, feeling better about the world not about to be destroyed. "Later, guys!"

* * *

Ratchet gives Sam a bill of good health, but still prescribes him some medicine to help him sleep at night with a warning of "only if you need it" before sending him away. Sam heads home immediately after, enjoying the slight chill of the cooling air. Winter is on it's way and the world is starting to cool down. Carly greets Sam right as he gets home.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" she asks. Wheelie and Brains both hop onto the bed next to Sam when he lowers himself onto it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a nightmare last night and needed to talk to Optimus about it. It's all better now," he says, smiling to his girlfriend, which immediately drops when he notices the look on her face.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Carly asks, blue eyes narrow.

"What?" Sam says, eyes wide. " Oh, well, it was about... it um..." he waves his hands around trying to find the words as Carly stares after him suspiciously. Finally he sighs after a straight minute of incomplete sentences that get him no closer to being back in Carly's good graces. "Look, it was probably a message from the All Spark in my head. It had Cybertronian symbols and I needed someone to decipher it. And in all of the amazing things that make you up," Sam says sweetly, grabbing Carly's hands when he sees her fighting a smile, "like me, reading alien languages isn't one of them."

Carly shrugs a single shoulder. "I know, but still, I just don't like all the secrets." Her blue eyes flicker up to his.

Boom.

The word hits Sam harder than he expected it to. S_ecrets. _Just like the one where Sam has yet to tell Carly about being a liaison for the Autobots to the American people. Well, government, but still.

Damn, why did Mearing have to come in today. At noon!

"Carly, there is something else I got to talk to you about..." Sam trails off, bracing himself for her reaction.

"What is it?" Carly asks.

Wheelie cracks his neck as he says, "Yeah, Sam ya gotta hurry up so yous can prepare for ya meeting with that bitch woman."

"Oh yes," Brains says, "she's mighty unpleasant isn't she?"

"Bitch, Brains, she's a bitch," Wheelie says.

Carly raises a delicate eyebrow. "'Meeting'? What kind of meeting is that? And who is this unpleasant woman?"

"Charlotte Mearing," Wheelie says, rolling his eyes as he jumps off the bed. "You kno', about Sam becomin' the Liaison to the Autobots." He turns to look at the shock on Carly's face. "Unless yous don't know yet, in that case... surprise!"

Sam drops his head into his hands and let's out a long sigh. Like this was just what he needed, more drama. "Wheelie, Brains, could you give us a minute?"

Brains jumps off the bed and slaps Wheelie on the back of his head. They glare at each other until Wheelie finally says, "Uh, sorr' Sam. Didn't know it was a secret. Bumblebee was just a little excited and didn' mention that..."

"It wasn't a secret," Sam mumbles, really starting to hate that word. "I just hadn't gotten around to telling Carly yet. Now, could you please?" He pulls his hands away from his face to wave to the door. Both of the little Autobots nod and leave, closing it behind them.

_"What?" _Carly snarls with enough poison to down a Decepticon. "What happened to 'it's just a short visit, Carly' and 'don't worry, it's just to clear my head, Carly'. What happened to that, Sam?" Sam flinches at the sight of Carly angerly climbing to her feet to glare down at Sam. "You swore to me that you would be done with this!"

Sam climbs to his feet. "Carly," he says with restrained anger, "I was never going to be 'done' with this." he waves to the area around him. "The Autobots are my friends! I don't understand why you have such a problem with them!"

"I don't have a problem with them!" Carly shouts, blue eyes narrowed. "I just hate being put second to them _all __the time!"_

"That's not true!" Sam says exasperatedly. "In Chicago, no one came before you! I was almost forced to sell them out! You weren't second in that _at all." _Sam stares at her intently. "I can't believe that you saw that as 'being put second' but you weren't. And the Autobots did a lot to help save you too. Ironhide..." Sam looks away for a moment. "Ironhide almost died completely that day. He was so close, just breaths away..." he shakes his head to try and disperse the memory of the black Autobot, beaten and bruised, the glow fading from his chest.

"I know what they did for me," Carly says softly. "I appreciate everything, I do. It's just... sometimes it's just hard. I'm sorry, but it is."

Sam runs a hand through his loose curls, looking at Carly with hard eyes. "I know that it sometimes feels like they are the center of my universe and believe me, sometimes I feel the same way, but I do have a connection to the Autobots. Not only are they my friends, but in my head I have the information accumulated by the All Spark," he taps his temple, "and that's never going to go away. And now, there's people after me? With the Autobots is the safest we can be."

Carly opens her mouth, about to protest when she finally sighs, shoulders slumping. "Okay."

Sam watches her for a long time before turning away and heading to the bathroom. "I need to shower, okay? I have a meeting with Mearing in a couple of hours, after she talks with Optimus. I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay," Carly says softly and Sam feels a stab of regret in his chest, but he ignores it and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Sam and Charlotte sit across from each other in a conference room. Mearing going on and on about the importance of discretion and loyalty to the United States. Sam gives off the appearance of being alert and attentive, but in his mind, his thoughts are whirling. All he can think about is Carly and those guys that broke into his house, and his strange dreams. All of this is preoccupying his brain from "be loyal to your country" and "always be weary of national security" all the stuff that Sam knows very well.

Mearing pins Sam with a level gaze. "This isn't a game, Witwicky, you do understand this, right?"

"Really? I thought the President was joking when he personally asked me to do this job," Sam rolls his eyes sarcastically. "I've known the Autobots longer than you and my loyalty is to my country, okay?"

"No," Charlotte says bluntly. "I've seen how well you follow orders-"

"And I'm sure you told the President and yet he still asked it of me, did he not?" Sam interrupts, eyebrow raised. He narrows his eyes and stares at her hard. "The Autobots have never done anything against humanity and have done more than their fair share of help _especially _when we didn't deserve it." Sam's voice comes out strong and level to which he's glad. He doesn't know how many times he's going to have to say this before it starts to sink in.

The Autobots aren't evil!

They aren't malicious!

They aren't bad!

The sooner people get that through their thick heads, the better. That's going to be the first thing that Sam is going to change. He will preach till his face is blue so long as everyone believes him. He just wishes everyone would trust them like he does. The world would be a much better place that way-especially with Optimus calling the shots. That guy doesn't have a malicious bone-er circuit- in his body.

Mearing takes a moment to seize him up in her eyes, Sam holds her gaze steadily, ready to defend the Autobots once again if she opens her snide mouth about them when she nods and holds out some paper work and shows him what to fill out where for the logistics stuff, then she explains his actual job; making accommodations for the Autobots, detailed reports on new arrivals, future plans, their needs, so on and so forth. Nothing too complex, just a lot of paperwork mostly and keeping everything in order. While organization wasn't his strong suit, maybe Carly could give him some tips.

One second thought, maybe he should give Carly some time to cool down and ask Maggie instead.

"You will get regular emails and reports from D.C and may be called away at any moment for surprise meetings. This isn't play time and this is a 24 hour job. You need to be quick and efficient and if you screw up, your career will be compromised, do you understand?" Charlotte stares down a pointed nose at Sam.

Sam nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, know that I will be randomly checking in on you. Other times, I'll have spies. Live in fear," she snaps, moving to her feet and heading to the door, he assistant/slave following at her heels carrying a dozen bags.

"You know who else lived by that mantra?" Sam mutters. "Satan."

"What was that, Mr. Witwicky?"

"Nothing."

Sam sits in the conference room in silence. The edge of his blunt nails thumping against the smooth wooden desk. Sam isn't sure how long he's in there when he feels someone tap his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

Will sits down next to him and smiles lightly. "How was the meeting?" he asks, glancing down at the papers for a moment before looking back up at Sam.

"Fine," Sam says, shrugging. "How long has she been gone?"

Will shrugs this time. "Twenty minutes maybe."

Sam sighs, stretching. "That woman... she is just not okay, you know what I mean?"

Will nods. "Yeah, Mr. Galloway was the same. You'll be good for the Autobots, Sam. At least you understand them and give a damn what happens to them as people. Neither Galloway or Mearing can say that."

"I know," Sam rubs his face tiredly. "She already threatening to watch me 24\7 and has already questioned my ability to be loyal to my country."

"No!" Will gasps, blue eyes wide.

Sam nods. "Yeah, she's worried I'll be hiding evil plans of the Autobots from the United States government." He rolls his eyes. "It makes me sick."

Will shakes his head. "Why is everyone from the government an asshole?"

Sam laughs lightly at that. "Good question." Sam is quiet for a long time, the two enjoying the silence for a few minutes before Sam says, "I told Carly. About the job, and that I was going to take it or have already taken it, I guess. She... uh, she wasn't very happy with me."

A sympathetic looks appears in Will's eyes. "Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Did you guys talk about it? Come to some sort of solution?"

Sam shrugs at this not really knowing how to respond. Yeah, they talked about it but did they really come to a solution? Well, no, Sam just stated a fact that Carly couldn't deny, though he's sure she'll bring it up again some time soon. Lately, it seems all that Sam and Carly do is fight, at this point all Sam can do is hope and pray that this rough patch in their relationship passes.

"We reached a point in the argument where we have no more ammunition to fire off at each other for the moment." Sam shrugs as if trying to convince Will and himself that their fighting is no big deal. Sam doesn't need to look into Will's eyes to see the concern there. Carly hasn't even been on base for a full twelve hours and yet the fighting has already started, and it's about dumb things that mean nothing in the long run. Sam doesn't need to look into Will's eyes to learn what he already knows; this isn't right.

"Well, anyway," Sam changes the subject, climbing to his feet. "I'm starving, how about you?"

Will follows his lead. "A late lunch will be good. I need to do afternoon drills in a half hour, so we got to hussel."

Sam nods, gathering up all his paperwork. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Can I ask you some questions, Bee?" Sam asks, while Bumblebee drives them through the city to check on energon detectors that went off inside.

"Yes," Bumblebee says over the radio.

Sam pulls out his pencil and paperwork entitled: Bumblebee. "Okay, I just need to get as much documentation on you guys for the file, is that cool?" Bee makes a noise of affirmation. Sam reads off, "Designation: Bumblebee. Occupation: Scout and Guardian of Sam Witwicky. Allegiance: Autobots. Platform: Camero..." Sam pauses. I could fill out practically all of these. Oh, here's one that I wouldn't be able to fill out by myself; age?" Sam makes a face. "Who gives a damn how many years you've been alive? Oh, he's a million and five years old, currently, you know, not that it matters in the slightest." Sam rolls his eyes and Bumblebee makes noises of amusement. "This is dumb, the world is in the middle of a crisis, we need to make sure Bumblebee is of legal drinking age for humans!"

"Humans have... a very short life to live... and each... year... is a blessing... not so much for... us. Years... feel like moments, seconds. Time doesn't hold us... like it does... for you," Bumblebee says.

Sam laughs, "The line's not long enough to put all that down. How about, 'Bumblebee is sensitive about his age, like a woman over 23 is'. Oh, still too long? How about 'nonya damn business' or..." Sam sighs and writes down 'NA'. "Non-applicable," he tells Bee, to which the yellow Autobot makes a noise of approval. Once they find the energon detector, Bumblebee creates a holoform; a boy in his early 20's with big blue eyes and blond hair with black streaks. They remind Sam of his racing stripes. Sam waits on Bumblebee's hood while he checks out the detector.

After a few minutes, a man in a suit walks over to Bumblebee's holoform demanding to know what he is doing. Bumblebee stares at him for a moment before nodding over to Sam and his real body.

"Sir?" the man says to Sam, annoyed. "This is government property."

Sam nods. "We are aware. Bumblebee is here to fix it." Sam leans down and taps the Autobots symbol for the man to see.

He blinks rapidly and straightens up. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

The radio crackles to life and the windows roll down. "It is alright, human, for everyone is able to make but one mistake in their life."

The man looks slightly freaked out by that and with a tense nod and a bid of a good day, he scurries off. After a couple of minutes of just watching Bumblebee tinker with the detecter, it sparks, making Bee jump and then tilt his head to one side. He tinkers around with it a bit more before closing the control panel, locking it again and heading to the passenger side of his alt mode. Sam quickly gets in and they head back to base.

"So... what was wrong with it?"

"Human power... blew fuse in the main powering system. Complete accident. Was... able to repair the damages."

Sam nods, leaning back into Bee's comfortable seats and relaxing. "So nothing to be worried about?"

"No," Bumblebee says in his own voice. "Everything will be okay."

Somehow, Sam just knew that Bee was no longer talking about blown energon detecter. And the thought alone made the young man smile and rub his hands affectionately over the steering wheel, remembering his dream, and how safe he felt inside of Bumblebee's alt form. How safe he felt around all the Autobots. So, he closed his eyes and let him mind fall blank, letting a small, "Good" fall from his lips as he let's himself relax and enjoy the quiet trip back to the Autobots base. And back to his friends.


	7. New Arrivals

**Author's note: Sorry, it's a tad bit shorter than the last one, but it was a really good place to stop. I'm so happy for all the reviews, they make me so happy. I'm going to hopefully get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks so much, enjoy! Review to let me know what you think so far! I love the speculation and comments! Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 4,120**

_"We are survival machines – robot vehicles blindly programmed to preserve the selfish molecules known as genes. This is a truth which still fills me with astonishment." ~ Richard Dawkins._

Back in the world of swirls and the calming, protective presence of the Autobots, Sam relaxes, feeling completely at home. Like he's laying in his own bed, relaxing the day away. This time, when Sam finally opens his eyes, he takes the time to appreciate the mysterious world around him only to realize that he's on a world or in a room or anything at all. He's in outer space. All the swirls, big and small, they are planets.

Sam's concept of planet life, trillions of years, is nothing by the galaxy's standards. Just like a human life next to an Autobot. Or a fly even. In the undetermined amount of time it takes for a planet to live it's life is represented by the swirls. Beautiful, majestic, and no two are exactly alike. But ultimately, the planet meets it's end, much like the swirl does- in a small minuscule plum of smoke that disappears in time.

The life of a human is nothing compared to that of a planet and even less compared to that of the galaxy itself, but even the longest living thing in the galaxy-which is the galaxy itself- with eventually be destroyed by one way or another. And in the Milky Way galaxy's case, that would be the Andromeda galaxy that will hit the Milky Way and end up destroying it. It and all the life that resides within it.

_Life is just a means to an end. _Sam knows immediately that it is the All Spark that offers up that information. _Everything that starts must eventually stop._

The concept even applies to Newton's Law of Motion "An object at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon by an outside force, while an object in motion will stay in motion unless acted upon by an outside force". Eventually, that chunk of dead planet is going to hit something and when it does, it will either destroy or be destroyed as is the law of nature.

Sam's gaze is drawn to a glowing blue light off in the distance, so far it looks to be the size of the head of a battery. Curiosity draws Sam closer. And closer. Sam can feel the warm presence of the Autobots fading as he moves further and further away from them, yet something keeps drawing him to the light. He gets even closer until it's bigger than he is and still looks so far away. Multiple strange objects soar past Sam before he can get a good look at any of them, knocking him out of orientation, making his head spin and make him painfully aware of his body.

Sam's arms and legs hurt, his chest is tight and he feels like he hasn't breathed in over a minute but when he tries to inhale, it's like there is a pressure on his chest and doesn't allow his lungs to expand. It doesn't take Sam long to realize that he's not breathing. And it's not as simple as him just holding his breath or anything, it's like there is something that physically stopping his body from breathing in that much needed oxygen. Then he sees that his vision is blackening around the edges and it slowly crawls closer and closer to consuming his entire vision like a slow tap running, trying to fill a bowl, the water closing in as the bowl is filled.

If this continues, Sam will die.

Before Sam has time to panic, he opens his eyes and he's back in his room at the Autobot base, breathing heavily, his lungs burning. All of his muscles are tense and tired. Sam feels like he was tensed up all night and finally relaxed when he awake.

Sam trembles uncontrollably, a chill deep in his core. Sam has to curl up, which is so difficult with his muscles all sore and weak, and pull the covers over him. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom and it takes Sam far longer than he should to realize that it's Carly. It's been about a months since Carly and Sam's stay turned more permanent. They have had a lot of... discussions... about Sam's decision to stay with the Autobots but they always get to a point where one says something that ends in a stalemate for the moment.

The dreams started happening every single night about three or four days after Sam officially got his job as the liaison for the Autobots. Each morning that follows leads Sam to feel weak and tired, like he has been tossing and turning the entire night. Today was, by far, the worst. Sam literally feels like his body ran a marathon while he was sleeping.

And another thing, that strange blue light off in the distance... what was that? Sam took about twenty seconds to memorize his entire astrology book because of the All Spark but there was nothing in it that would be able to even someone allude to what it could possibly be. If the stars were represented by the spirals, then that bright light couldn't of been a start-could it?

Sam could feel the beginnings of a head ache coming on and had to physically force his eyes to close and to clear his racing brain. It hurts to think. It hurts to move. It hurts to think about moving. How is that even possible?

Eventually, Sam's body relaxes slightly and he starts to drift back into dream land. After what only feels like seconds, Sam is half concious when he hears Carly get out of the shower before he tips over the edge and is sleep again. Though, thankfully, Sam doesn't dream.

* * *

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon and Sam was in his office, formally Galloway and Mearings for the short amount of time both of them took this position, when he hears a knock at the door. Sam pauses in his monthly report to Mearing, per her request, an any new details about the movements of Autobots, Decpeticons and NEST forces.

"Come in!" Sam calls, going back to his report. Sam has reread and retyped the entire thing like a million times trying to fit into Mearing's specifications for an _appropriate _formal letter, or in this case, detailed report. How is he suppose to sum up, "Nothing new" into three paragraphs, plus an opening and closing. It's like a formal essay, except Mearing will rip him apart if it's a piece of shit. The All Spark can't help him figure out this rocket science.

"Sam."

Sam looks up and smiles, surprised to see Optimus's holoform standing in his doorway. "Hey, Optimus," Sam greets. "Come on in."

A faint smile crosses Optimus's human face as he nods, closing the door gently behind him and moving to sit in the seat placed in front of Sam. After a moment of Sam typing away, Optimus asks, "I happened to be walking by when I got readings of your blood pressure being abnormally high. I came to see if you were alright."

Sam laughs out loud at that, stopping his typing all together to give Optimus his full attention. "You want to know why that is? It's because Mearing is some kind of information Nazi that feels it's prudent to stick her nose into everyone else's business. _And _she will destroy me for practically anything! Like for instance, an Autobots age. Who the hell cares, right? Well, apparently Mearing. And this letter? About the non-moving Autobots, quiet Decpticons, and NEST personnel who are either on duty or off, not running to any specific place for any specific reason, but instead of saying that, I have to make it seem like I put two hours of my life into this. I'm currently on hour number three and have redone this like five times." Sam leans back in his chair to rub his face.

Optimus is quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you require any assistance?"

Sam jumps, grinning at the Autobot leader. "Yes please! I ask Bumblebee to help but I think he got war flashbacks 'cause he screamed and ran away."

Optimus laughs at that. "Of all of the amazing things that Bumblebee is capable of, the difficult and never ending battle against paperwork is one that he venomously refuses to see to it's end."

"I can't blame him," Sam mumbles, turning the computer to Optimus. "I have everything that I need, I just have to make sure that it's...'formal'" he says, putting formal in air quotes, "which I was never good at in school and the All Spark is no help."

Optimus access the internet and reads through multiple examples of formal essays and letters and begins to critique. Sam finally calms down once the letter is sent off to Mearing in the best possible form it can be in. If she wants to be pissy that he got help from Optimus to make it that good, then he can deal with that when it comes, for now, he can relax knowing that it's on it's way to her at last.

"Thanks for your help, Optimus," Sam says, loosening his tie. "I knew my drafts were steadily getting worse as I rewrote them but I was worried."

"No worries, Sam," Optimus waves off his thanks. "I'm glad I could help."

Sam takes off his tie and rolls his sleeves up, happy to not have to be so professional all the time. Work was done for now, and he could relax. He pauses for a moment, hoping that Mearing didn't have some pshycic powers, able to tell when he thought about slacking off. He shakes his head about how ridiculous that sounded.

"You were a big help. Thank you, again."

Optimus smiles affectionately. "Any time, Sam."

"Don't say that," Sam laughs, "I may take you up on that."

After a long moment, Optimus asks, "Where is Carly today?"

Sam cracks his fingers. "She went back to work today. I think she was getting a little stir crazy hanging around here and shopping all the time. I heard her in the shower in the morning before she went to work and she texted me at her break. She'll probably be back around seven or eight tonight."

Optimus nods. "Good, I'm glad she is adjusting. I noticed that there is a bit of tension between you and her. I hope that it has nothing to do with her being stuck here was us. I know Cybertronians aren't exactly her favorite people at the moment." Optimus looks away, shaking his head, probably thinking about Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons.

_Actually, that is the problem, _Sam thinks, but doesn't say that. No, he would never intentionally hurt Optimus or any of the Autobot's feelings just because Carly still doesn't know what to really do around them. She's fine with Wheelie and Brains, as fine as she's ever been with them, but that hasn't changed, it's just how she looks at all the others. Yeah, their bigger and they could do more damage, but it doesn't make them any more dangerous than Wheelie and Brains. If anything, the fact that Wheelie and Brains live with them should make the two small Autobots even more dangerous, but there is no way that Sam would tell Carly that. The last thing they need is for Carly to flip every time she sees the two little ex-Decepticons.

Instead of saying all that, Sam opts for asking, "So, anything new going on today, Optimus?"

Optimus opens his mouth to respond when he freezes, eyes adopting a far away look. Sam knows immediately that Optimus is either scanning something or is in contact with another Autobot. Sam's curiosity is cut short when Optimus says aloud, "Yes, I'm on my way." He looks at Sam steadily, blue eyes narrow. "Cybertronians have locked on to our signal and are heading this way. We have to go greet them, see if they are Autobots or Decpeticons."

"You don't know?" Sam asks, wearily.

Optimus shakes his human head, black hair brushing his shoulders. "Prowl can't get into radio contact, but that could mean anything."

"Like?" Sam asks.

"Like, communication malfunction, enemies waiting for an opportune moment to strike or the occupants are off lined inside. There are also plenty of other variables, but we have to be sure." Optimus stands from his seat, Sam following his lead. "A team of Autobots are assembling a greeting party."

"And NEST?"

"Lennox is preparing the base for a possible attack."

"Okay," Sam says. "I'm coming too."

Optimus looks hesitant. "It could be dangerous."

Sam gives Optimus a look, hands landing on his hips. "Really? Everything that I do since I got my first car has been dangerous to different degrees, yes?" Optimus nods, looking a little ashamed of that. "Besides, I'm safest with you guys anyway. Also, if it is Autobots, I'm responsible for being a representative on behalf of humanity to welcome them to the planet, right?"

Optimus nods, unable to deny Sam that. "Very well, but stay close to Bumblebee."

Sam salutes. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

The Autobot team consisted of Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, Arcee and Wheeljack. They transformed into their bipedal modes when they reached a wide open area outside of town and way from any widely populated roads.

"They should land here," Prowl says, gesturing around him. The Autobots nod and gather around, trying to kill a few minutes until the pods come into sight. Sam sticks close to Bumblebee while the Autobots discuss who it could be.

"It could be Delta-One," Arcee guess. "She hasn't been heard from in a while. She was originally sent near here, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Prowl says, "but that was many years ago, she probably moved on."

Ironhide nods. "I agree with Prowl, it's been a long time since she was out here, if she was anywhere close, she would have probably been one of the first to respond. I bet it's Skydiver. He'll do anything for his ten seconds of fame."

"Poor First Aid, his sparkmate is such a blunder head." Arcee shakes her head sympathetically.

"I hope it's Bulkhead," Wheeljack says, eyes far away. "It's been a long time since I've seen my best friend." He looks up at the light blue sky, probably remembering the last time he saw Bulkhead, and smile faintly. "Man, he wasn't the sharpest of the Autobots, was he?"

Arce laughs at that. "He certainly wasn't. For his lack of processing power, he is one of the most loyal I have ever met, so it makes up for it." Bumblebee trills happily in agreement.

"Yeah, courage is good," Ratchet says, shaking his head, "but it doesn't do a bot any good to have lots of it and not enough process power to adequately use it. If Bulkhead does crash-land, let's just hope he doesn't hit his helm, poor thing cant take much more."

Optimus chuckles along side the other Autobots with that. "If it is an Autobot, I'm sure we will be happy with whoever it is."

"Optimus is right," Ironhide says, "the more, the merrier."

"What if it's Climber? She'll love the big buildings. It'll be a pain to keep her under control," Arcee says, looking around at the other Autobots, most of which, especially Ratchet, flinch at the mention of the faceless Autobot Climber. Sam can only smile at this.

_"It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine!" _Bumblebee's radios play, causing the Autobots to flinch again. Sam laughs out loud at that.

"What's so bad about Climber?" He asks through his giggles. It's amusing to hear about something the Autobots are jokingly (maybe?) afraid of. Sam is pretty sure that whoever this Climber girl is, she's not that bad. Especially since, most female Cybertonians are smaller than the male. Even Jazz who was pretty small in comparison was probably a little bit taller than Arcee and her sisters, bless their fallen sparks.

Surprisingly, it's Optimus that answers Sam. "Climber is just a very energetic, young Autobot who... likes to push the boundaries of what is acceptable and what is not. She is not bad by any means, but she is very young, even younger than Bumblebee so she is still trying to grow into her own. She was one of the last Sparklings to be born before the All Spark was sent away."

Sam's mouth forms an 'o'. "So, she's like a little sister?"

Optimus nods. "Precisely."

"Optimus, the pods are in sight," Prowl says, head tilted to the sky. A puff of clouds part as a pod soars through the sky coming right toward them. Bumblebee does the math and finds the trajectory of where these pods are going to land and immediately scoops Sam up from the ground and runs away to avoid the impact. Sam can hear the other Autobots scattering.

"Prowl, I didn't think you literally meant they would land here!" Ratchet snarls, barely making it away before the pod smashes into the ground, knocking the old medic off his feet and onto his stomach.

Sam had to cover his ears to stop his eardrums from exploding. Bumblebee turns his back to the crash, cradling Sam to his chest, protectively. Sam hears a couple of more crashes until it all falls deafly silent. After a moment or two, Sam removes his hands from his ears when he feels Bumblebee finally starting to turning around to face the newcomers.

All of the other Autobots slowly climb to their feet, trying to recover with some dignity. Ironhide, Wheelijack and Ratchet shoot Prowl dirty looks to which he waves them away like he couldn't be bothered while climbing to his feet. Optimus shakes dirt from his plates and approaches one of the pods, pulling out his weapons and aiming them at the steaming meteorite. The other Autobots follow Optimus's lead and arm themselves. Sam is placed in Ratchet's carefully cupped hands.

The pod Optimus and Bumblebee aim for pops open and Optimus barks, "I am Optimus Prime. What is your designation and allegiance?"

A robotic hand sticks out of the pod, which only makes Bumblebee charge his cannon when the other hand comes out and eventually an entire robot frame. Skinny without any armor on it. This is literally the most basic of Autobot frame. He-or she- could easily be destroyed without any armor on. It gives Sam the impression that in their most basic form, strip away the weapons and armor, and an Autobot can be killed as easily as a human. Sam can clearly see his spark.

The new bot holds up it's hands and makes a strange noise, before getting a far away look. After a split second, it speaks. "I am Cliffjumper, allegiance to the Autobots."

Both Optimus and Bumblebee lower their cannons at that. Ratchet lets out a sigh of relief.

"Cliffjumper," Optimus says, "how have you been?"

Cliffjumper stretches his joints, shaking out his frame. "Pretty good. Cramped inside that little pod for a long time now. Got your message, Optimus, headed here right away but we ran into some trouble on another planet and had to save Dustyrose's alt from some Decepticons."

"Hardy har, Cliffjumper," a smaller, definitely female Autobot came around the pod, her frame far small, about the size of Arcee. She stops and looks up at Optimus. "Dustyrose, allegiance to the Autobots."

Optimus nods in acknowledgement. "Welcome, Cliffjumper, Dustyrose."

Both of the Autobots tip their heads in achknowledgement to their leader, clicking words in the Autobot's language before finally saying in English, "Thank you, Optimus." Bumblebee and Optimus put their cannons away and along with Ratchet fall into a relaxed stance.

"Woah, is that Optimus's voice?" A bigger, far bulkier frame came around the same way that Dustyrose did, his blue eyes immediately brighten at the sight of Optimus. He makes his way over to the Autobot leader saying, "Optimus Prime! Thank Primus that-" he pauses at the curious look Optimus gives him. Glancing down at himself he realizes it's probably really hard to tell who he is. He makes a noise of embarrassment and points to his spark chamber. "Autobot. Bulkhead. I mean, I _am _an Autobot, but I'm more Bulkhead. I mean, I'm both but-"

"Easy, Bulkhead," Optimus says, waving him down. A look of affection on his face. "I remember you. How are you, friend?"

Bulkhead rubs the back of his head, laughing. "I'm doing pretty good. I think I hit my helm in the crash, though."

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack rushes over to the larger framed, armorless Autobot and pulls him into a hug, while Ratchet rolls his blue eyes skyward mutter, "Oh brother."

"Jackie!" Bulkhead hugs him back and the two immediately launch into old war stories, further proving Bulkhead's identity.

Arcee rolls her eyes. "Of course, Wheeljack's friend would be among the new arrivals."

"Ouch, Arcee, what about me, partner?" Cliffjumper feigns hurt, turning his thin, unprotected frame to Arcee, a clear brightness in his eyes.

Arcee blinks a few times in confusion before a smile crosses her face. "Cliffjumper? Holy, Primus! How are you still alive?"

Cliffjumper laughs. "I'm not usually caught without my armor. You just happened to get me on an off day." He shrugs than makes a pleased noise when she laughs and shakes her head. Arcee slowly makes her way over to Cliffjumper and Sam's eye widen when Cliffjumper's exposed spark beings to glow brighter than before and a small thin line of what could only be energy, connects with Arcee's spark chamber. The breath physically leaves Sam's chest at the sight of the small thin line getting bigger and stronger as they draw closer to one another and it looks like their sparks are about to jump out of their chambers to fuse as one.

Sam blinks quickly when Arcee reaches out to touch Cliffjumper's spark chamber and the thread grows tremendously in size until it looks like a thick chain that connects the two of them together.

"They're sparkmates," Ratchet tells him quietly, watching the exchange with soft eyes, Sam can only guess he's remembering his own sparkmate.

"Is that what that thread is?" Sam asks quietly, mesmerized by the bright and brilliance of their sparks so close.

"What thread?" Ratchet asks, looking down at Sam.

Sam doesn't return his gaze, his brown eyes staring into the blue light. "The one that connects their sparks."

Ratchet doesn't respond. He's staring down at Sam with big eyes, brain racing at what this could possibly mean. His optics flicker up to Arcee and Cliffjumper, trying to see this 'thread' that Sam sees, but isn't able to. Ratchet can only rationalize it as having the knowledge of the All Spark within him. This is the first time Sam has come across Sparkmates together after all.

Looking down at the small human in his hand, Ratchet can see a light blue glow in his eyes, something that only Sam can see. Something that high powered energon can't gift to Ratchet. Something that isn't meant to be seen by eyes and optics alike. Something that only the All Spark would ever be able to see.

Somehow, for some strange, unexplainable reason, this gives Ratchet hope for the future of his people. If Sam can see the physical manifestation of the love his people have for each other, than maybe there is still a chance that his people can make it through this horrible ordeal. Maybe the Autobots can truly live on Earth amongst the humans. Maybe, just maybe, this is a sign from Primus. A sign to show them that they were not forsaken.

Or forgotten.

**Songs used:**

**1. It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine) by R.E.M**


	8. Reap what you sow

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really do motivate me. So sorry for the wait, please enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 4,232**

_"Longevity-and sanity. Eccentric old ladies on Harleys I can deal with." ~Alison Larkin_

Sam watches the Autobots reacting to one another with a smile on his face. Being the reason why the Autobots will go extinct even now weighs heavily on his shoulder but seeing that beautiful glow between Arcee and Cliffjumper makes Sam believe that there is still a chance. Why would Primus reunite these two sparkmates if he didn't intent for them to live happily? Yeah, the threat of Decepticons are still out there, but finally, the Autobots can relax and begin imprinting this planet with their existence. You know, the Autobot footprint is big, but Sam doubts they can do more damage than humans.

Sam tilts his head up and looks for Cybertron in the sky. Well, half of Cybertron. There is still discussions on what exactly to do with it. Sam thinks they should get the Autobots up there and see what they can salvage. It's still their home world.

Bumblebee makes a whirling noise, catching Sam's attention. He looks to see Bee holding his hands out for Sam to climb onto. Bumblebee tilts his head slightly, as if to ask if everything was okay. Sam smiled and stepped onto the hand, reaching out to touch his vocalizer. "I'm okay, Bee."

Bumblebee nods slowly, effortlessly lifting Sam and bringing him closer to the three newcomer Autobots. After a moment or two longer, the present Autobots turn their attention to Optimus.

"Welcome, friends. It warms my spark to know that there is still a chance that our fellow Autobots are still out in the universe and are looking for a home. Well, my friends, we've found one," Optimus turns to Bumblebee. "Friends, as I'm sure most you already know Bumblebee," there are small murmurs of hello, to which Bumblebee makes a trill of happiness, "and in his hands is a native of this planet and a personal friend. Go ahead, Sam," Optimus says, blue optics dim and gentle.

Suddenly embarrassed by the attention, Sam straightens up, wishing that he would of kept his coat and tie on, and suddenly feeling silly for wanting to roll his sleeves back down. He settles for scratching the back of his head and smiling. "Well, it's really nice to meet all of you. Ha, sorry, I'm not so good at speeches, or talking really to anyone or anything in general." he laughs at that and is immediately thankful for his friends laughing lighting along side him. "But, um, as a native to this planet I would like to be the second to welcome you to Earth."

"Hey, thanks," Bulkhead says, then looks around confused when everyone else was silent. "Oh, were we suppose to be quiet?"

"Jeez Bulkhead," Dustyrose rolls her blue eyes. "Let the Earthling talk."

Sam laughs, somehow relieved. "No, it's okay. You're welcome, Bulkhead." Sam beams up at the large Autobot. "My name is Sam Witwicky. I'm the liaison between the humans and the Autobots. One of my responsibilities is to make sure new Autobots that come to the planet feel welcome and safe... and I had this big, huge speech planned out-which I can't exactly remember why I thought that was a good idea, knowing my own speech skills. But anyway," Sam pauses to chuckle lightly when Wheeljack lets out a "got that right!" before he continues, "I just wanted to say that I know it isn't easy. I can't say I know exactly what your going for because... well, I don't. I have a pretty good idea, but sometimes that's not enough. I can only begin to scratch the surface of how you feel, leaving your home can't be easy at all and there is nothing, and I mean nothing that can replace Cybertron in your sparks," Sam smiles when Bumblebee nuzzles against Sam in affection. Sam touches his vocalizer, thankful for having something other than the three new Autobot's eyes to look at. "I can understand that. But I wanted you guys to know, that I'm going to try to make this place the second best to Cybertron."

By the affectionate look in Bumblebee's eyes, Sam must have said something right, so he relaxes a little bit more.

Turning back to the three newcomers, he opens his mouth to speak when he sees the looks on their faces. Mixtures of happiness and understanding and maybe a little bit of hope. At that moment, Sam knows for sure that whatever he said that hit home, he is forever thankful he said it.

"I love all of these wonderful people around us," Sam hears himself saying, now speaking directly to Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Dustyrose. "All of them so wonderful in so many ways I can't even begin to explain or even fully understand myself. And for once, and this is probably going to be the only time I will get to say this: Optimus was wrong. He said that they as Autobots were lucky to have found a habitable planet with people like those in NEST and others. But he's wrong. Earth isn't ours. It's our home, but we don't own it. We have no right to say whether or not you can live here. Anyway, we as humans are lucky to have met you Autobots. We may be humans, but out of the two, you are more humane. Autobots are what ideally we had planned for humanity but humans got in the way."

Sam laughs at that, shaking his head. He looks at Bumblebee. "Isn't that right, Bee?"

Bumblebee makes a humored noise, nodding his head, with a roll of the eyes.

"That you for coming to Earth Autobots, thank you for being our friends and for giving this young, naive race a chance. If you ever need me, for any reason, I'm here," Sam continues, looking at the newcomers. "It may not seem like anything now, but I'm sure you'll think of something some day and when you do, I'm here. Plus, I wouldn't mind hearing any stories about your lives. Trust me," Sam laughs again, finally fully relaxed, "I could recite some of Wheeljacks battles front and back. And with that, I am done talking. Optimus, whenever your ready, I'll call back to base and let Will know we got friendlies."

Optimus nods, admiration swelling in his spark chamber as he stares at the boy. He couldn't say it any better himself. Optimus turns his gaze to the three new Autobots, knowing that as all of the others before them, Sam will become an invaluable friend and ally. He can already see that he has made an impression of the three, but only time will tell exactly what that is.

"As Sam said, this is Earth, and we live here peacefully amongst the Earthlings. More specifically the Americans. This will be our new home for however long fate allows it. Be respectful to the humans, alright?" Optimus straightens his back and looks like the pinicle of strength and authority that walks hand in hand with the Primes throughout the ages.

The three new Autobots nod in understanding and respectful, "Yes, Optimus."

Sam grabs out his phone and calls up Will, who answers on the second ring. "Sam? What's up? Are they friendlies or more Decpticons?"

"Friendlies, call off the hounds."

"Yes, sir."

Sam shifts away from the Autobtos, feeling slightly weird that he's talking about them like they aren't right in front of him and they can't hear his conversation. "Yeah, so get the car models out onto the floor so they can pick their car forms."

"Okay," Will says. "Which ones?"

Sam blinks at the question. "What do you mean?"

Will is quiet for a moment. "Sam, only you can authorize the upgraded forms. The most basic vehicles we have are, frankly, pieces of shit, but they are still left on the line for all new Autobots. I just want to be sure what you wanted for them, because you're not a dick like their last two liaisons."

Anger boils within him. "What do you mean, Will?"

Will doesn't respond right away. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I had more say but I don't." Will's voice is soft. Too soft. He knows this is wrong. Knows it's unfair, but he also knows that as an underling, he has to obey.

"Will, what do you mean?" Sam seethes. "What are upgraded models for?"

Sam's newly clenched fists tremble in anger at Will's next words. "It's an award system, Sam. That's what dick politicians do. They have all the power and give you as little as possible."

Sam sees red and has to physically restrain himself from punching the nearest wall-which is Bee's chest. Sam takes a couple of minutes to calm himself down. There is no need to yell and scream at Will, he had no power in the situation. If anything, he wishes he could scream at Mearing and every other politicians that does that shit. That give themselves power by taking it away from others.

"Will, get all _acceptable _vehicles out onto the floor for the new Autobots. We'll be back in about a half hour."

"Yes, sir," Will says, and Sam can hear the smile in his voice which brings a tinge of pleasure to Sam's gut, but not enough to mend his newly sour mood. Sam ends the call and stuffs his phone into his pocket, angrily. He shakes his head, trying to push back all the dark thoughts of what piece of his mind he's going to give Mearing next chance he gets.

Sam shakes his head again and turns back to the group and blinks in confusion when he sees that all of the Autobots are staring at him. For some reason, the innocent looks in their eyes only serve to make Sam's blood boil more. Sam scowls, looking away, not sure how to convey to them that it's not them that he's mad at but, once again, humans. Humans have never cease to let Sam down, and this is just another black mark to the list. And he didn't even really start to notice how much they truly let him down until the Autobots and Decepticons arrived. Now everything other humans do piss him off.

"Sorry, guys. Just some issues that need to be sorted out. It's nothing. Ready to head out?" Sam asks, eyes still averted. He knows for sure Bumblebee would be able to read the anger in his eyes, and probably Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide, but the others... Wheeljack, Arcee and these new Autobots. They don't know the extent of human cruelty, and Sam's going to do all in his power to ensure they don't for a long time.

"Yes," Optimus says, his voice soft. Knowing. And that makes Sam cringe but Optimus doesn't wait for Sam to say anything. "Autobots, let's head home."

The walk back to the Autobot base. All of the broiling anger in Sam finally cools down as he sits on Bumblebee's shoulder on their way back home. The Autobots get reaquainted with one another, it having been a very long time since most have seen each other. Sam over hears Bulkhead ask, "I've been looking all over this... uh, World Wide Web, and they have next to nothing on us. They believe that little part of Cybertron is... a "government experiment" and a "glitch in the universe". What-ever those are. Why don't they know anything about us?"

"Because the human government here in America didn't tell them or anyone else about us," Wheeljack tells him.

"Why?"

"That is something to ask Sam," Wheeljack says, looking over at the small human riding on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bulkhead nods solemnly and scoots closer to the yellow Autobot and his human companion. "Uh, Sam, right?" Sam nods. "Um, I got a question." Sam nods again, waiting for the large Autobot to continue. "Why does your government not tell it's people about us?"

Sam considers. "Knowledge is power. That is an old human saying. By someone having the knowledge, they have the power it offers." Sam blinks at the strange look Bulkhead gives him so he tries again. "Humans are, by nature, unpredictable things. Some people, with knowledge of your existence would create relief efforts or make awareness to half of your planet being floating in our atmosphere, while on the other hand, some would try and sabotage your existence and use it for malicious purposes. The government is just trying to find the most adequate way to tell them about your existence, and keep in mind this includes the fact that your smalls is like ten stories tall and you have thick armor and can hack any kind of super computer in a matter of minutes, not to mention that you have magnitudes of weapons on your person at any given time. The government is just trying to protect the nation from itself and others."

Bulkhead considers it, but still looks a little confused. "But, why can't they be honest?"

Sam smiles lightly at the naivety of the new Autobot. "I wish it was as simple at merely telling the truth, but humans are mistrustful by nature and they feel that the less the general public knows, the better off they are. Look, humans can be the most kind and caring individuals that you have ever set _optics _upon, but while they can be capable of great acts of compassion, they are equally capable of great acts of cruelty as well. Humans are unpredictable. The news about your guys' existence has to be revealed delicately."

"If not done correctly, there could be horrible repercussions," Optimus says slowly, understanding in his voice and eyes. Sam nods, not entirely sure if he's pulling that from his own knowledge of life since coming to Earth or if he looked up instances on the internet, either way, it's true none-the-less. Sam nods solemnly at Optimus' words.

"You can't trust easily here on Earth. Not many Earthlings do things out of purity in their hearts. Just trust your instincts, if something doesn't seem right or someone's acting fishy, then get out of there and get yourself out of the situation," Sam says sagely.

"What about you?" Dustyrose asks, twisting her neck around to see Sam over her shoulder. "Are you one of these Earthlings? One of them that do things out of the purity in his heart?" She asks skeptically, blue eyes hard, something in her voice that gives Sam the impression that she's trying to get something from him.

Before Sam can respond, he feels a rumble from Bumblebee and a threatening noise from his vocalizer. The two stare at each other for a long moment before Dustyrose makes a few clicking noises to which Bee responds almost immediately. From the terseness in the sound, Sam can only guess it was a low blow. If Dustyrose's flinch a moment later is any indication of that.

"Settle down, you two," Optimus says warningly, glaring back at the two of them. "Dustyrose, remember that we are merely guest on this planet, it isn't polite to question our liaison to the United States government."

"No," Sam says quickly, before Dustyrose can apologize, begrudgingly, by the look on her face. "It is a legitament question. The answer to that is no. I'm not doing this job out of some purity in my heart." Clearly that wasn't the answer she was expecting, because Dustyrose stopped and turned toward Bumblebee and Sam, the former also stopping and tilting his head slightly to look at Sam. "I'm doing it because I miss my best friend," Bumblebee trills happily at that, "and I miss all the other Autobots. I miss being able to say that I'm doing something that really matters, and I know it's a little selfish, but I miss being able to be part of the team." Sam grins sheepishly at that. "I remember Mission City and Eygpt and Chicago so vividly, that the times in between is just... the build up to the next event. Being with them now, skips over all the logistics and cuts down on trying to convince old men to let me help out my friends, especially when I'm in the position to do so. That's why I do this job. That's why I get up every morning. Maybe that makes me nosy, or an adrenaline junky, but this is the kind of life I want to live and these are the kind of people I want to surround myself with. And you have all the right in the world to not like me for any which reason, but don't for a second think that if we don't hit it off and become best friends doesn't mean I'm going to hold it against you or anyone else."

Sam nods once for effect and the conversation ends at that.

* * *

As expected, the new Autobots got a warm human welcome. They were immediately brought to the Autobot Hanger that is currently filled with cars and jeeps and tanks and helicopters, and the like. All free and open for the newbies to pick from. Bumblebee puts Sam down and all the other Autobots come to watch their friends pick their alt forms.

Cliffjumper took the form of a sleek red car with bull horns on the very front. When he transformed back to his bipedal form, the horns appear on his head. All of the Autobots and humans whoop and holler for Cliffjumper. He grins, does a few boxer jabs before moving aside for Dustyrose, who, like Arcee, chose a motorcycle as he alt form, her armor a sleek but plain steel gray. The whoops and hollers return and Dustyrose lets out a whoosh of air from her vents and moves aside for Bulkhead. The beastly sized Autobot's chosen alt form is that of a dark green truck and gets the equal amount of applause from the audience once more.

Once that is over and the humans move away so the Autobots can catch up, Sam slips away to go back to his office. Once he gets there, he ignores all his emails and sends a strongly worded letter to Mearing, explaining all that just occurred and his appalled disgust at how the Autobots were formally treated. He makes it perfectly clear that he is the most adequate to deal with the Autobots and that he will take full responsibility for them. The letter go's on and on to explain, in detail, on his feelings for the entire way that the system is written. There is very little that Sam didn't pour onto that letter, other than personal issues with say, Carly for instance, he tells her exactly what is on his mind. Tell her exactly what he thinks about all of this bureaucratic bullshit. And Sam wasn't very nice about it either.

When he's done he proof reads the positively scathing letter and sends it off to Mearing without feeling the least bit sorry. Admittedly he didn't have to go off on her like that, it's not _all _her fault but he feels that someone has to take responsibility and he's got no one else in mind that can take even a part of it. Sam doesn't feel bad for sending the letter, but he does feel bad about pouring all his anger and frustration into it. All of the stress has just been building up since he got here and it finally kind of poured out.

Sam lets out an annoyed and angered sigh, pushing himself away from his desk, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Sam has to reach bad and physically knead the tension from his shoulders, but in the end he feels at least a little bit better. And at this point, feeling a little bit better is a huge step in the right direction in Sam's mind. Damn the consequences. He'll deal with those when they come-later.

Sam gazes at the clock on his computer, it's almost seven o'clock. This entire ordeal took so much longer than he thought it would. But at least there are more Autobots and his friends seem happy. So, that's all that matters.

A knock at the door pulls Sam away from his thoughts, he calls, "Come in!" and watches as Bumblebee's human form walks into the room. "Oh," Sam says, mildly surprised. "What's up, buddy?"

Bumblebee comes to stand next to Sam, brushing some of his blond hair out of his eyes, seemingly annoyed. He kneels down in front of Sam's turned chair, parallel to the desk, and gestures around.

"Why am I here?" Sam guesses. Bumblebee nods. "I just wanted to send Mearing a report about the new Autobots and about how I feel concerning the protocol around here. Do you want to read it? It's probably my best, most scathing work yet."

Bumblebee looks a mixture of horrified and amused, almost like he can't decide which to be. He settles for mildly amused and smiles lightly. He folds his arms onto Sam's knees and looks up at him through thick, dark eyelashes, blue eyes mesmerizing.

"Today kind of kicked my ass, I think I'm going to get an early dinner, shower it up and hit the hay. You up for a drive into town? I mean, I understand if you don't your friends just got here..." Sam trails off. How stupid is that? Sam bets that Bumblebee doesn't like the idea of more Autobots being here, especially since they just got here and he's already looking for a escape. Which isn't how Sam feels at all. "I mean, it's not your friends or any of this," he gestures around him, "I just think that so much excitement around here is a lot for me to handle at the moment. I'm mad about how you guys are treated by other humans and I just don't want to take it out on anyone while the anger is still fresh, you know?"

Bumblebee nods, moving to stand. He waves for Sam to follow him as he heads to the door, opening it up the hall that leads to the front of the building to reveal the sleek yellow camero parked outside the door. The driver's side door pops open, invitingly, which makes Sam smile. Sam obliges and gets into the car and safety secures the seat belt around himself as Bumblebee heads for the exit of the base.

"Hey, Bee, before we get too far, can you radio in to Optimus and let him know that he has full authority on how the new Autobots are going to be integrated into base life. You know, schedule, maintenance, and living space, okay?" Bumblebee makes a whirl of affirmation as they leave the base through the armed guard outpost. Sam fondly remembers trying to get in before the Chicago incident. Sam had to fuck up his already fucked up car and have Bumblebee rescue them from getting shot down by the guards. Ahh, those were the days.

Sam and Bumblebee ride about in silence. Bumblebee sensing that Sam wasn't actually hungry and just needed time to clear his mind, just goes about driving through the city. Occationally, Sam would pull out his phone and text Carly but for the most part he stared out the window in silence, mind racing. Today felt so incredibly long and short in the same moment, Sam doesn't even know how that's possible. And the thought alone makes him more tired. After hours of driving around it starts to get dark out and Sam's phone rings again.

Pulling it out, he frowns when he sees that there is no notifications or messages of any kind. A moment later, another ring catches his ear and draws him to the blackberry that is for work. He grabs it out and sees that he has an email from Mearing and one from someone named Lance Rhoades. Suddenly nervous, Sam opens up the email from Mearing, expecting a brutal response from his previous letter, but the color drains from his face when he reads the first sentence of her email.

"Mr. Witwicky," she wrote, "you make a compelling argument that has lead my supriors into thinking that you handling the unveiling of the Autobots as a good and _necessary _idea."

And just like that, the miniscule amount of stress he relieved from that email piles back on ten fold and Sam had to drop his head to Bumblebee's steering wheel to keep from screaming, curing his horrible luck. And wondering, how in the world he is going to make this work.


	9. Prepare for the worst

**Author's note: It's a little bit longer than the rest. *sigh* I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. A part of me still kind of sees it as unnecessary, but I partly know that it is. All of your comments have helped me out so much and motivated me to write it. Thank you so much, everyone! I know it's a little speech heavy the last couple of chapters-sorry about that. Don't worry, in the next few chapters, action will speed up. The way I see it is that this is a very hard story to write and it could easily be messed up. Anyway, I'm not big on making Sam cry. It just doesn't seem to be in his character to just cry all the time, so hopefully, those of you who are like me will understand this. Thanks! Let me know what you think in a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: You might get a horrible case of the feels.**

**Word Count: 4,549**

The following week is a long and sleepless one. Sam spends all day, every day cooped up in his office, watching videos of unveilings of secret projects to the public. How to best go about it, wording and the like. There is so much that goes into something like this and Sam's brain is spinning. He knows Bumblebee is worried, his blond holoform sits in the room with him most days, trying to keep him company. And when it's not Bumblebee, it's usually Optimus. Carly comes a lot too, when she's home. She always rubs Sam's tense and worn shoulders. Maggie's come a few times too, bringing Sam his lunch or dinner that he forgot to escape his cave for. Will checks up on Sam a lot, mostly trying to convince him to take a day off and get out of this "stuffy, barless prison cell" and interact with living life, but Sam would smile, wave him off saying he will when he finishes watching this video or that report, and next time Sam realizes it, hours have pasted.

It seems that Lance guy is some sort of secret department speech guru that teaches newbies like Sam how to give a speech without cracking the world in half. Either way, his tips and advice help a lot and Sam is thankful for that. The guy doesn't know a hundred percent what is going on, but he certainly has a good grasp of just how important all of this is. That, and from his emails, Sam gets the impression that the guy's a little... excentric.

Anyway, on a different, yet kind of related note.

Sam sleeps. It's one of the few things Sam doesn't really stinge on. Sam gets about five to six hours of sleep and then he's back and in his office working. Sam hasn't had that strange reoccurring dream that he used to have every single night. He falls into exhaustion and wakes up feeling a bit better. This has to be done perfectly, there is no way Sam is going to let his friends get hurt because he revealed too much information.

It's been hard, there is no disputing that. It would be hard on anyone; the long days, the headaches and restless nights. Sam finally gets the idea and plans most of it out. Now it's time for trial and error.

It's on day eight or opening his eyes and feeling like shit that Sam finally conceeds to a break. He rolls over and gets out of bed, per usual, and showers, brushing his hair and teeth, but instead of throwing on a stuffy suit like it's become habit, he throws on jeans and a t-shirt. Trading in his black dress shoes for worn out converse. Sam moves his aching body to the door when he hears something softly call out his name.

"Sam?"

Said boy turns and squints into the six o'clock darkness to see two sets of glowing eyes; one red, one blue. "Brains? Wheelie?"

"Not going to work?" Brains asks, quietly as to not wake Carly.

"Nah," Sam smiles tersely. "Works for chums. I'm actually just going to walk around and enjoy being alive. Well, as much as one can with stress aches everywhere and a splitting headache." Sam turns away and opens the door, letting the two ex-Decepticons out first before following them. The cool breeze feels good on Sam's warm skin and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Wheelie stands by the human's feet, looking up at him as they walk. "You know, Sam, yous gots a lot of peoples worried."

"Do I?" Sam asks, not really all that surprised. He has become a recluse. He's just so wrapped up in making sure he does this perfectly that he hasn't had time to care about the worried looks his friends have been sending him or the amount of times they ask if he's okay or suggest him to take a break. He's pretty close to burning out at this point. Sam knows it's not fair to his friends, but he just couldn't stop. Not without being sure that he is doing everything in his power to help his friends.

"Yeah, you do. Practically everyone," Brains says, scratching the top of his electric blue haired head. "Well, of those that matter."

Sam laughs at that, feeling a bit better already. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm sorry guys, and I'll apologize to everyone else too. I just want this to be perfect and keep all of you as safe as we can considering."

"And wes are all thankful for that, you know? We Autobots appreciate ya dedication," Wheelie says, waving his hands around. "Wes was just worried you'd run yourself dry."

Sam smiles mirthlessly at that. "Don't worry about that happening. I'm not one of those people that work themselves to the point of absolute exhaustion. Yeah, I'm tired, but I still have a couple more days of this in me. See? I'm responsible." Sam shrugs. "Besides, I've reached a point where I'm ready to take the next step in this entire revealing thing. I need to iron out the details and move forward."

Brains and Wheelie share a look. Finally, Brains says, "It's alright to take a break, there is no hurry." Which is strange, Wheelie isn't usually the one that warrants caution over action.

Sam nods, writing off his mild interest in Wheelie's sudden change of character. "Yeah, thanks guys, really. I'm okay. Everything is okay. Now, it's still early, you two should still get some more rest. Don't worry," he says when both open their mouths to speak, he hurries on, "I'll be fine. Go on." The two small Autobots nod and hurry off back to Sam and Carly's room. Sam watches as they disappear inside, the door shutting quietly before he continues on his little impromptu walk.

Now, Sam needs to get some guinea pigs to listen to his speech and critique. And after that he needs to plan out exactly where he wants certain Autobots. This is going to be a touch one. But at least it might be worth it. Sam just prays to every god that'll listen to not let this blow up in his face. Sam's not naive enough to think that nothing won't go wrong nor will there not be any controversy, but he hopes the world takes it better than he's fearing.

Sam stops when he sees that his feet have brought him to the Autobot's hanger. Sam quietly sneaks inside the open vast room, holding most of the Autobots. All sleeping in their alt forms. Cacooned protectively in the center of the room, between layers of Autobots is Optimus. The red and blue flamed truck somehow seems majestic and untouchable. Sam snakes his way through the sleeping Autobots making sure he doesn't wake any of them.

An invisible string seems to connect Sam to the slumbering Prime, everything in the room seems to fade into the gray area. Sam can't stop himself, he doesn't even know if he wants to stop himself, but he needs to talk to Optimus, he needs to tell him what's going to happen. Maybe it is the All Spark that's driving him, maybe it's something else entirely. Either way, he needs to talk to Optimus, and he needs to do it now. He may not get another chance like this again, and that scares him to his very core.

Once he's in front of Optimus he very lightly presses his hand onto the hood. The very subtle, silent hum, revs very slightly in acknowledgement. Sam leans against the Autobot leader and closes his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," Sam whispers softly, knowing he can hear him. "I know I've been worrying you guys and that wasn't my intention. I just don't want to make your life harder than it already is. Trust me, that wasn't my intention. Please forgive me." Sam lowers his head so his forehead rests on the hood, enjoying the coolness of the metal. Sam feels Optimus rumble softly, and Sam can feel the reassurance from it. When did Sam learn how to read nonverbal actions of the Autobot alt form? "I know we haven't known each other for a very long time, but I need you guys to know that I'm trying everything I can to help."

Optimus's engine rumbles a little louder before quieting down. Sam smiles lightly, feeling so much better, like an immense weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Something about Optimus and Bumblebee that always makes Sam feel like maybe, just _maybe, _everything will be okay. And at this point, that is heavenly. Once again they do the unimaginable for Sam it just means the world.

"I think about it a lot, you know," Sam say softly, pulling his face away to look through the dim light at the red and blue paint. "I think about how you died for me. That... that killed me, Optimus. You have no idea, exactly what that did to me. No one would ever do something like that for me, or at least no one that I thought would be silly enough to throw their life away for a no named college student like myself. Not when they had so much more to lose. But then you were there... telling me to run, making me swear to live. And I did... I ran, I lived. I..." Sam swallows thickly, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I kept trying to tell myself that... that somehow you _knew. _You knew that whatever information the All Spark gave me would be very important... or that maybe, somehow you knew that this wasn't your end." Sam let's out a couple slow breaths, trying to calm down, trying to keep his voice down. "But you didn't did you? You had no way of knowing." Sam's eyes fill with tears and he has to look up and blink them away. No tears. He's stronger than that. "Optimus, you saw something in me that I didn't know existed. You saw something worth saving and... and to this day... I still have no clue, no tangible proof that the Autobots didn't almost lose their leader for nothing. And now... now that the All Spark is gone... there wont be any more Primes, will there?"

Optimus doesn't respond, but Sam didn't expect him too. Sam finally looks back down at the semi.

"I... I don't... If I lost any more friends... I don't know... when I saw Cliffjumper and Arcee... god, Optimus," Sam sighs softly, thinking back to the moment the two set eyes on each other, the love. "I've never wanted to cry so much in my entire life. "Sparkmates" Ratchet told me. And I believe it. The All Spark showed me the blinding connection that sparkmates have. That chain of life that connects the two together and it was so bright and beautiful and I've never been so mesmerize as I was right then. The way they looked at each other, like war and death and grief and loss... none of that touched that beautiful place. Nothing darkened or tainted it in any way, shape or form and it was lovely." Sam closes his eyes, and in his mind's eye he sees that chain of light connecting their sparks together, and Sam had to wonder if it was always there and that it was just stretched so far that it was like a mere thread, still connecting them from light years away.

Optimus's hood warms beneath his fingertips and Sam leans on Optimus, letting his neck relax and his head to drop. In this strange position, he finds peace. Being able to lean on something strong enough to support his problems. However miniscule.

And just like that, waves after waves of emotions crash into Sam, almost knocking him over. All the hurt and the fear and the pain and weariness and the curiosity and wonder, all of it hitting him so hard at once, Sam physically trembles, trying to control his shaking body, because he's happy and sad and afraid, all wrapped up in one.

"I'm scared," Sam whispers, voice thick with emotion. "I'm scared of a lot of things, actually. I'm scared of spiders, and rats, and politicians, and Decepticons and so much more. But nothing, and I mean nothing, scares me more than the future. Not knowing whether or not this is going to be a huge mistake or not. Not being able to know that by telling the general public about you, will you be safe? Will people come after you or hurt you? By telling them that you are the Autobot leader, am I sentencing you to death. _Am_ I putting this huge red target on your back and showing everyone who they need to kill, who they need to eliminate first? Will my actions be..." Sam chokes, a horrible, painful noise that twists in his gut and throat. "Will I be what kills you again? Be-because this time... there might not be a third chance! There probably won't be another get out of jail free! What if I fuck up and that's the end?"

Optimus's engine roars angrily in the silence of the room and Sam has no delusions that the others are awake, but respectfully pretending that they aren't. Sam knows that there is so much Optimus wants to say, to try and convince him that he's wrong that for one reason or another, he shouldn't be blamed for all of this, but Sam is thankful, once more, that Optimus remains in his alt mode, not adept like Bumblebee in using the stereo to communicate or his holo form. He's letting Sam spill his guts.

"I love you guys," Sam whispers, pressing his eyes closed to stop the torrent of emotion, trying to build back the dam. "I love your life and your loyalty and your unwavering faith. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you are cleansed of all earthly sins, but somehow in all this death and darkness, you all still seem to be pinnacles of light, of goodness," Sam laughs thickly. "And a big part of it is thanks to you, Optimus," Sam finally opens his eyes again, the tears finally receding. "I can see it, clear as day what you do. You always tell us to have hope and to keep faith and I think a big part of it is you as a person, but the other part if your genetic connection to the other Primes."

Optimus's engine dies down to a near silent hum. So comforting, so soothing, it gives Sam the power to continue.

"When I... when I died, I felt the presence of the Primes and they told me that I wasn't done yet, that there was still something that I needed to do. And...and for so long I thought that... or maybe I _hoped _that they meant I was suppose to stay with you guys. Stay and protect those that mean so much to me. And to this day, I still don't know for sure, I still have no proof or explanation as to what I should do. That's why I worked so hard, I think you need to know that. I worked so hard because your worth it, and I ignored your worried looks or your attempt to distract me because I thought, "just ten minutes more... just one hour more" and I will have somehow found that everything will magically be okay," Sam stands up, slightly, hands still flat on Optimus's hood. "I know this is a lot to just lay on you after having just woke up... but for some reason, I can't stop and I know I'm ranting and probably not making a whole lot of sense, but still. I just need you guys to know that I love you so much and I would do anything to keep you safe."

Optimus makes a strange noise that Sam can't decipher, and after a few minutes of silence, Sam fully pushes away from Optimus, clearing his throat and straightening his back. Giving the false impression that he is still in control.

Sam turns away, knowing that his next words will anger the Autobot leader greatly. "Optimus, I need you to promise me that... that if everything suddenly goes wrong... if the people take this the wrong way and people begin to panic... that you'll get all the Autobots and leave. Leave Earth for good and never come back."

As expected, Optimus revs his engines in anger, and it's so loud, Sam wonders if the faint sound of other engines revving in anger is just his imagination. Either way, Sam turns back to Optimus and lays his palms flat against the hood once more, the engine dying to a low, simmering rumble under Sam's fingertips. Pain grips his chest like none other, making him shake once more, but he forces it back, tries desperately to keep strong.

"I know it's not wha-what you want to hear. But I need you to promise, okay? I need you to do that for me," Sam's voice is thick and the words just tumble out like they have a mind of their own, "I'll never forgive myself if something happened to any of you all because of something I sa-said. So long as you are safe, and okay, I can live with being alone for the rest of my life. Besides, it's just a hundred years, at the most, _nothing _in comparison to a Cybertronian life. My existence is merely a blip on the radar, you know? Everything will be okay."

Optimus's engine sounds like an angry snarl from a beast, the metal growing hot beneath his hands, not enough to scald, but enough to bruise. Sam has to pull his hands away to keep from burn himself. Sam's heart feels like it's breaking in half, but he swallows this fresh pain, just like the rest.

"I won't give up, not yet. I'm still going to try my absolute hardest to make this place, your permanent home... but I just... I just need to prepare myself to say goodbye if I have to. And if it's for your safety... than I will. No matter how much it might hurt. But it's not over yet, we still have time, right? We can still find hope, right?" Sam asks, shakily, shoulders slumping inward, struggling to hold himself together. It feels like his body is ripping apart at the seams.

_"Tine stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this, one step closer," _Bumblebee's radio plays and Sam hunches over, trying weakly to keep strong.

"Don't do this to me, Bee, please. It's hard enough already," Sam begs softly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears that welled up from flowing. "It's not over yet. We still have time."

_"I have died every day, waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more,"_ Bumblebee's radio plays, softer than before. Sam's body hunches over Optimus's hood trying desperately to calm down. After a few minutes of silence, Sam finally composes himself for the last time, rubbing his face harshly to cover up the fact that he's so flushed even though they all know he is.

"I'm pretty worn out," Sam admits softly. "I think I'm going to go back to bed and maybe get a few more hours of rest, okay?" Bumblebee's back door pops open, a silent invitation. Sam hesitates for a brief moment before nodding, tiredly. "Okay... you win. For old time's sake, right, Bee?"

Bumblebee makes a low rumble of agreement and Sam whispers, "sweet dreams" to anyone who heard it and walks over to Bumblebee's back seat, climbing in and curling up in the soft, warm leather, remembering back to his high school days, he would come out and sleep in Bumblebee's back seat almost every night because he couldn't sleep. After Bumblebee had to start leaving to help out and Carly came into his life, he didn't need to sleep in Bumblebee's back seat to escape his fears, but on some of the rare occasions that Bee was back and Sam did have nightmares, he would crawl into that warm, comfy seat and slip into a peaceful and restful slumber.

Indulging in that simple pleasure, Sam closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.

Once Sam has fully slipped into unconsciousness, Optimus carefully transforms into his bipedal form and stares down at the yellow Autobot housing the human he holds so dear.

"I'm sorry, Sam, for I cannot keep that promise," Optimus says softly. "I believe at this point it would be impossible to leave you behind, let alone convince my friends to leave. I know I would not be doing it willingly..." he trails off. "You... underestimate your worth, and your strength." After a long moment, he finally says, "And you especially underestimate the love that we have for you as well."

Then the Autobot leader, oh so delicately touched the spot on his armor where a single, pain filled teardrop landed.

* * *

Sam awoke from a peaceful dream, which is oddly refreshing since he hasn't been dreaming much lately and the only other dreams he had were of that place of swirls, but he had a normal, plain dream. One he didn't remember, but knows that it was just one of those dreams where nothing gets done but your so relaxed that you couldn't care less.

Sam stretches, hands and feet knocking on the interior of Bumblebee's back doors. Sam turns to face the seat and relax again, slipping in and out of consciousness. He's never been so comfortable in his whole life. Okay, admittedly, this is the most comfortable he's been in a long time. He knows he's in Bumblebee's alt form, he knows he's still in the Autobot hanger, and somehow, just like in his dreams, Sam knows that he is surrounded by the Autobots. Sam is starting to wonder if this feeling of safety and comfort is from the All Spark.

It can influence his dreams and see through his mind's eye. What's to say it can't affect his feelings too?

The next time Sam is aware, his legs ache from being curled up in one position for so long. Sam slowly unravels from his curled up ball, sitting up and rubbing his head, thankful that his head ache is gone, even if it is replaced with a tad bit more than minor aches and pains. Kneading the ache from his shoulder, looking around, trying to get his bearings. He can see through Bumblebee's front windshield Arcee and Cliffjumper a few feet away, to the right and Sideswipe to the left.

No matter what, he does feel completely replenished. Like this is the first night in years that he's been able to sleep without a care in the world. Maybe all of his thoughts and concerns really were weighing heavily down on him. Maybe it took him to mentally and physically exhaust himself to such a degree that it out could just freely come out. Either way, he hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"What time is it, Bumblebee?" Sam croaks.

The radio powers on and Bee's soft, british voice comes through. "It's almost noon, Sam."

Sam rubs his face, trying to rub the sleep away. "That's a good amount of time. I hope I didn't keep you from anything important."

Sam smiles lightly when Bumblebee makes a soft noise. "Not at all. You had quite the morning."

"Is Optimus mad?"

Bumblebee answers immediately. "No."

Sam hesitates for a split second, remembering what he had asked of Optimus before he went back to sleep. "Are...are you mad?"

It's Bumblebee's turn to hesitate. After a minute or two of silence, he finally says, "No. But I won't leave."

"Bumblebee-"

"I'm serious, Sam. I won't leave, even if you ask me." Bumblebee says sternly. The back door to Sam's left pops open and Sam doesn't need to be told twice to get out, before the Autobot is transforming into his bipedal form. Sam scrambles to get in front of Bee before he can escape.

"Bumblebee, hey! Don't walk away, stay and talk for a minute," Sam says.

Bumblebee hesitates, looking like he's going to ignore Sam, but he lets out a whoosh of air from his vents and lowers down to get as close to eye level as he can. Bumblebee doesn't look at Sam, he just pouts. Sam reaches out to touch Bee's vocalizer, Bumblebee takes that opportunity to give Sam big puppy dog eyes.

Sam looks into those big eyes and he can't help but smile, slightly. "Come on, Bee, don't give me that look. I'm not saying goodbye and... and there's nothing that... there's nothing that says it'll happen, okay? I just... want to make sure all my bases are covered, okay? Okay, Bee?" Sam tries to look into those big blue eyes, but Bumblebee keeps trying to look away.

The yellow Autobot makes a negative noise and shakes his head slightly, not enough to dislodge Sam's grip on his vocalizer.

"We don't know for sure, Bee, we don't know. Maybe... maybe this will be something we can laugh about in thirty years, right?" Sam asks, quietly. He pins the Autobot with a steely brown gaze. "This isn't goodbye, okay? Not yet. I know I scared you this morning and I'm sorry. Goodbye may be in a week, a month or a hundred years from now, but it's not this moment. Okay?"

Bumblebee nods, slowly. He makes a low, sad, keening noise.

"I will... be with your for... as long as... I can!" Bumblebee's radio plays.

Sam smiles in relief. "Ditto."

**Songs used:**

**1. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee**


End file.
